A Golden Heart and a Golden Bow
by ScarletRavenwood
Summary: Half-bloods. A once flourished race, now dying. Few in numbers and dying fast, a desperate Saphira sides with her father's blood. Dwarves. She joins their quest in hope to save herself as Orcs hunt the Sisters of the Hunt. With an incurable disease, the Lonely Mountain is her only hope to stop the gold.
1. Dinner and Song

**_AN: Hey there! So this is my first FanFiction in the Hobbit / Lord of the Rings universe! I am in love with all the movies I am currently reading The Hobbit so please feel free to tell me I have something wrong….I hope you enjoy it and please leave some KIND and ENCOURAGING reviews! _**

**_*Disclaimer* I own nothing except for my own characters_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_She will rise_

_She will fall_

_Born of not one_

_Cursed by her own_

_Rider of The Terrible_

_Huntress and Sister_

_Lumine will call_

_The King Under The Mountain will come_

_She holds the key_

_Forbidden race from the earth_

_Caller of dreams and the dead_

_Lover to one_

_Men fight for her hand_

_Holder of souls_

_With nothing but_

_A Golden Heart and a Golden Bow_

* * *

_Prologue_

"Where is she?!" a voice boomed through the halls of Mirkwood, "Do not hide her sister!" the child began creeping towards the closet door, eager to return to her mother's side.

"Brother please! She is a beautiful child. Long dark blonde hair, sapphire eyes, skin almost like gold!" a blonde she-elf tried to plead to the King of Mirkwood, Thranduil.

"If I ever see this child in my kingdom, it will be the end of both of you!" the tall blonde elven king hissed. The moment he left the room, the she-elf ran to the closet where her child and Grey Wizard hid.

"Lilliana, we must go," the old wizard warned.

"Gandalf, we have no where to go," Lilliana almost cried as she hugged the small child tight in her arms.

"Thranduil wont stop looking for the child until he finds her and sees you _and _her **dead**," Gandalf tried to reason with the stubborn she-elf but it was nearly impossible.

"He wont touch my Saphira," Lilliana growled between her teeth.

"Then you have doomed both of your lives," Gandalf sighed looking to the two. The child was born only a few hours ago, she would've been safe in the Blue Mountains if Lilliana listened to him, but of course she didn't.

"Aunt Lilliana," the door creaked open and entered a tall blonde male elf, "What is the-" then he saw Saphira. His eyes enchanted by her looks and worried gaze.

"Legolas, please go!" Lilliana said shielding Saphira from his eyes.

"This is her? Isn't it?" Legolas breathed, making Gandalf concerned. Legolas was not one to be speechless.

"Please don't," Lilliana almost cried but it was too late, guards filled the room and took hold of the Princess, small child, and Wizard. They were escorted to the throne room of Thranduil, Legolas stood proud at his side, on normal occasions, but on this one Legolas was worried. Not for his aunt, but for the child who clings to her.

"Sister," Thranduil sighed, "You should not have hid the child," he stood from his wooden throne, walking down the winding steps, robs flourishing behind him.

"Her _name_ is **_Saphira_**," Lilliana growled struggling against the grip of the guards.

"You have committed a terrible crime sister. A crime that many species have committed," Thranduil looked at Gandalf, almost amused.

"So it's a crime to create a life?" Lilliana almost howled as Saphira continued to hold onto her.

"It is when the child is made with _Dwarven _blood!" Thranduil screamed, everyone froze. No one has ever yelled at Lady Lilliana, ever.

"Thranduil, if you kill this child, you will bring war amongst your people, a war you _will lose._" Gandalf bellowed with his strongest voice.

"You say this child is beautiful?" Thranduil asked pulling out his sword, "You say this child is yours? That you will bless her with kisses from your _elven _lips?"

"Yes, brother. I will!" Lilliana cried out as tears streamed down her face.

"You say this child is like **gold**?!" Thranduil snarled, Lilliana's eyes widened as she knew what was to happen, "Then let her **be **gold!" suddenly a bright flash came from Thranduil's finger tips and hit Saphira, sending her flying into a pillar.

"What have you done!" Lilliana sobbed as Gandalf went to the child's aid, then the gold streak appeared in Saphira's blonde hair.

"That mark!" Thranduil bellowed, "Will be the mark of the unwanted!" he then turned to Lilliana, "And motherless," without a blink Thranduil moved his sword and it connected with Lilliana's smooth creamy ivory skin, "You have one hour, Gandalf, to remove this child from my kingdom before I send out the hunters on her," the wizard stood, Saphira in his arms as well as his staff, and ran.

"Mother!" Saphira cried out as Gandalf took her away from Lilliana's lifeless body.

* * *

Gandalf took her to the Blue Mountains. Where a group of huntresses waited. They were called The Sister's of the Hunt. When Saphira arrived there was many of them. They took her into their care, and made her one of them. She belonged to them. For they were all halfblooded. None of Saphira's kind, but most had Dwarven blood. Saphira learned fast and became one of the best Huntresses in the group. The Sisters believed it was her warrior blood, but Saphira knew differently. They traveled across Middle Earth, searching for more half-bloods. They made a difficult decision with one, which resulted in Orcs hunting the Sisters down and searching for the forbidden race of half-bloods. But then, something wonderful happened.

* * *

_Saphira — (75 years later)_

I stood in front of the lake, looking at my own reflection. Not that I cared for looks, but so many things have changed over the years. I wasn't the same dainty girl anymore. Long bright wavy blonde hair, the gold streak from my child hood was the actual shade of gold now. Three corn row braids over my left ear, it look shaven from my hair parting, but the style made firing arrows easier. I'd grown taller but was still shorter than a male dwarf, at least by half a head or so, but I was taller than the average she-dwarf for my age and I had nice curves. I never wore much clothing, an armoured shoulder bustier and leather shorts with fur running and climbing boots. I never carried much so it made running easy, wolf hide cloak with its mussel as the hood and its paws as gloves. Calla and Nala made them for me. My pack was small carried water, dried fruits and meats, blade sharpener and my dark brown hooded cloak. My slender body and hyper sensitive skin made wearing much clothing unbearable, I only did when I had to, like around a Sister's mate. I had a piercing in my nose that I got from my first kill and many more joined my ears.

I stood under the waterfall near my father's village, I've been going here several times since the Sisters let me find my own path. Then I felt something strange, like I was being watched as I bathed in the water. I didn't pay it much 'tention, probably an animal to close for its own good. I sat by the water's edge, sharpening one of my many knives when I smelt it. Tobacco and mould.

"Gandalf," I chuckled, not moving from my position as the wandering wizard joined me on the wooden log.

"My, I thought I was being sneaky," the old grey wizard laughed. He didn't just have a long grey beard and hair, or grey eyes, he wore long grey robes, and a pointed grey hat with a long grey wood staff. Gandalf the Grey, the wondering wizard.

"You'll have to do better than that to try and sneak up on me," I laughed tapping my nose before continuing to sharpen my knife.

"Well I will have to keep that in mind for the journey ahead of us," I stopped sharpening.

"_Us_?" I asked looking to him.

"Yes," Gandalf mused, "I would like you to join a company of travellers," I sighed and shook my head. Gandalf has been trying for years to get me around others.

"Look, I'm not interested in playing pet for a bunch of Man dwellers."

"Who said that were of the race of Man?" Gandalf asked, shocking me.

"I'm not sure Gandalf," I said standing and walking towards the cliff edge, looking over the Blue Mountains.

"They intend to take back your father's homeland, Erebor," I quickly turned to him, eyes wide with curiosity and shock.

"They're dwarves?" I breathed flinching slightly at the memory of dwarves hunting me and the Sisters down like we were game, by order of my father.

"Yes, and hopefully a Hobbit," I smiled at the thought of the Hobbits I've seen. They're not very adventurous, but if you convince them to something they are the most willing creatures I have ever seen. But a Hobbit on a quest? Especially a quest like this? Impossible.

"They won't take lightly to a _woman _amongst them," I laughed as I saw Gandalf had already collected all of my things. I thought of the danger of the quest. Smaug was under Erebor, hiding in the gold. But then I thought of Lumine, her dying in those halls, trying to find a cure. At least thats what Avaline had told me.

"If you do this Saphira, you'll bring honor to the Half-blood race," Gandalf reminded me. Many thought of us as cold, heartless, vicious beasts. That we acted like Orcs or Goblins and made nothing but turmoil in our wake.

"What do I need to do?" I spoke without thinking, something I've been doing of late. Gandalf pulled something out of his satchel. A key. It was held by a leather strap and he dangled it in front of me.

"Hold onto this until I ask for it," he simply stated as I took it and placed the key around my neck and tucked it into my bustier, "And travel to Bag End, where a Hobbit hole will have my mark," I chuckled lightly.

"This Hobbit will not be pleased with having a mark on their door," Gandalf chuckled with me.

"That I know," he replied before giving me a small smile, "Be careful where you hunt, others are travelling in your direction and I do not want them getting themselves into harm," I laughed heartily as I tied my stuff tightly to my back and pulled up my wolf cloak.

"I'll try not to harm them to much," I called before making my run down the mountain. You may wonder why I don't use a pony or some other use of transportation, but the Sisters of the Hunt run. Our legs were made for it. If we put our mind to it, we can make a two week journey a two day run, only if we're on our own and alone. We hunt when we need to and don't have the need to rest until we reach our destination.

I ran through the trees, full from my meal on a dear, it was appetizing but Gandalf silently promised me food in the Hobbit's home. Then I saw it. The Shire. I heard ponies behind me as I stopped in the forest edge. Not wanting to be seen, I ran close to the ground and followed the calling mark until I reached the round green door under the hill.

Wiping the blood from my mouth I tried to make myself look presentable for the Hobbit as I knocked on the door. The door swung open and stood a curly red haired Hobbit who was quite startled to see me.

"Oh, um, good evening," he said quite shocked, I could hear others in the hobbit hole, male dwarves.

"Lady Saphira, at your service," I bowed to him then looked past him, smelling food and needing his blessing to enter his home, a curse all half-bloods have, "May I come in? It's been a long journey for me and I'm famished."

"Yes, yes of course," he stuttered allowing me to enter, I felt the curse allow me through the door way and into the hobbit hole, "Bilbo Baggins at your whim, Lady Saphira," I somewhat ignored him as I walked through the hole, amazed at all of its tunnels. As I turned the corner there was a knock at the door and I heard Bilbo sigh, poor lad, doesn't know what's coming for him. When I heard the door open something sparked inside of me.

"Fili," a gruff voice said.

"And Kili," another one said.

"At your service," they both said at once. I poked my head around the corner, trying to use the black wolf hide as a mask in the shadows as I looked at the two dwarves who were standing in the doorway.

One had long dark hair and matching brown eyes; he was dressed in fine blue travelling clothes and had an obvious set of weapons on his person, a beautiful silver sword along with a bow and a large quiver of arrows. The main difference I'd discovered in my observation was that he did not have a beard like the few dwarfs I've seen in my days, but rather he had a short amount of brown stubble.

The other was a lot fairer, he had long blonde hair (the shade of mine when I was a babe), and a short beard to match. His hair had a few braids in the front and most noticeably his moustache was braided on both sides. His nose was slightly larger than his travelling partner and his eyes, were a sea blue-green color that I've only seen in the southern ocean. He wore a big fur coat in a light brown shade and seem to have even more weapons than I've seen a person carry, except for myself.

_They're quite attractive, _I thought to myself as I continued to watch in the shadows.

"You must be Mister Boggins!" exclaimed the brunette as the rose from their bow.

"Nope! You can't come in! You've come to the wrong house!" announced Bilbo, swinging the door shut making me giggle, but the brunette caught the door and stopped him from closing it.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" he asked shoving the door back open with ease.

"No one told us," the blonde fixed Bilbo with a hard stare, they both looked for where my laugh came from but then turned their attention back to Bilbo.

"Can- no nothings been cancelled," Bilbo replied ripe with confusion.

"Well that's a relief," the brunette grinned cheekily pushing his way through, the blonde followed with a smirk.

"Careful with these, I just had them sharpened," the blonde warned piling knives and short swords into Bilbo's arms making me drawn closer and almost expose myself, but I just crept a little closer into the light. I wanted to see those weapons.

"It's nice this place is. Did you do it yourself?" the brunette asked as he strode around and eventually began cleaning his boots on a box by the wall.

"Well…no it's been in the family for years…THAT'S MY MOTHER'S GLORY BOX! Can you please not do that?!" Bilbo's words made another bubble of laughter escape my lips, causing the two to look for the sound.

"Fili, Kili come give us a hand," the tall balding dwarf came out from where I saw him in the larder and grasped the brunette by the arm, the lad grinned and threw his arm around him.

"Mr. Dwalin!" he almost gasped as I made my way to the table near me and leaned over the fire to warm up my now cold hands. Suddenly I heard something drop and make a huge _thud_.

"Wolf!" someone gasped making me turn around and drop my cloak hood as I stood slowly to my feet.

"Halt! I am no wolf!" I gasped holding my hands up in surrender as I saw the four dwarves reach for weapons, "Sa- Lady Saphira, friend of Gandalf," I looked to their eyes almost in a plea, they had to believe me. The older looking dwarf simply sighed and gave a smile.

"Right, let's get this in the hall or we'll never get everyone in!" the older looking dwarf announced moving back to the table that was dropped behind them.

"Everyone!" Bilbo quipped, "How many more are there?" I quickly darted down one of the tunnels nearest to me and went to the entrance to hang my things. I started with my cloak, but as I moved to remove my weapons I felt someone near.

"Name's Kili," the gruff voice said as I glanced up, the brunette, I looked at him cautiously as he held out his hand, but as I took it to shake he planted a kiss on top of my furry fingerless wolf paw gloves. _Odd._

"Saphira," I gently said as I removed my sword from my hip, then my two longer daggers from my back with my own bow and quiver of arrows.

"You're an archer?" he smiled seeing the weapon. He seemed enchanted by all of my hand made weapons.

"Aye, one of the best Gandalf knows," I remembered he was the one with the bow, "You must be one of the other's he mentioned," Kili smiled brightly at me, making me note that he was not one that Gandalf mentioned.

I reached for my back blade, but the holster had moved making me unable to reach for it, "Need a hand, my lady?" I saw Kili frown as a hand brushed my back and took the blade. The blonde came to face me, holding the small blade in front of me and gave me a wink, "Fili."

"Thank you, kind sir," I smiled before removing more small blades that were exposed.

"My, how many do you have?" Kili asked as I pulled the last one from my thigh strap.

"What? A lady can't bear arms?" I laughed before I began walking to the dinning area. Then came a rather loud knock came from the door, catching all three of our's attention.

"THERE ARE FAR TO MANY DWARVES IN MY DINING ROOM AS IT IS! If this is some PLOTHEADS idea of a joke! Haha! I can only say it is in very.." at this point he opened the door and a pile of dwarfs fell in his door and I couldn't help but give a small laugh, catching both Fili's and Kili's attention.

"So it was you?" Fili breathed, but my attention was grasped by the figure in the doorway.

"Gandalf," both Bilbo and I said, I was relieved but the hobbit seemed unamused.

Then it all began. Their feast was beginning and I watched all of it unfold as I leaned against a barrel of ale. Bilbo was making a lot of comments along the lines of 'Not that!', 'Put that back!' and when Fili and Kili joined me at the barrel so they could move it, a quite large dwarf waddled out of the larder carrying four blocks of cheese, causing Bilbo to comment, 'Have you got a cheese knife?'

Which another came by the answer with an odd floppy hat, 'Cheese knife? He eats it by the block.' I glanced down and saw the two still trying to move the barrel of ale.

"Let me see," I sighed before crouching down next to Fili.

"It's no use, it won't move," Fili said to me, but I just rolled my eyes and pulled out four pins from the stand the barrel sat upon.

"Now try," I smiled standing up, the two were able to move the barrel.

"The lass has some sort of magic up her sleeve," Kili smiled to me with a wink as he and Fili took the barrel into the dinning room. Then I saw Gandalf. Towering over everyone and counting dwarfs, while they carried food around and fought with Bilbo over what they were taking.

Eventually he muttered after a dark haired dwarf with an axe in his head spoke in Khuzdul to Gandalf before sauntering away, "Yes you are quite right Bifur, we are one dwarf short."

Then Dwalin replied from where he leaned oppositely from me against the wall, "He is late is all, he travelled north to a meeting of our kin, he will come."

Gandalf nodded then turned to me, "So you beat me here?" he smiled at me warmly, "And not a drop of blood in sight?"

"Only to get threatened to be killed," I laughed, Gandalf looked at me confused, "A few thought I was a wolf," I shrugged with a smile, "And don't insult me, I can clean up unlike a wolf."

"Well you hunt like one," Gandalf chuckled as a grey haired dwarf came up to him with a tiny glass of red wine. I moved my way into the dinning area and sat down next to Kili, which gave me a good view of the dwarfs here.

"Oh excuse me," the grey haired dwarf that gave Gandalf his wine said coming over with a tray containing a teapot and two mugs, "May I tempt you with a cup of chamomile?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Er, um, no. Mug of ale would be good though," suddenly Fili appeared next me to with two mugs in hand.

"You called?" he beamed handing me the mug then caught my nervous glance to the older dwarf holding the tea, "It's ok Dori, maybe Oin wants some?" Fili got Dori to move to the other grey haired dwarf who had a metal object to his ear to help him hear.

"Thank you," I smirked taking a good swing of the ale, not as strong as what I'm use to but still, ale is ale. Then the food finally was passed around, well more like thrown, Fili walked along the top handing out mugs of ale and everyone was loud and merry. Then I heard Kili next to me call out.

"On three!" I knew the game well and clinked glasses with them and drank my ale deeply. They were still splashing it down their beards by the time I finished. A small buzz came then vanished as the dwarves began a burping contest. I laughed at this which caught Kili's attention, then the dwarf next to me stood and gave a rather loud and long burp causing the room to go silent then explode with laughter.

When dinner was finished I leaned against the main wall where everyone seemed to be walking through.

"Excuse me that is a doily not a dishcloth!" Bilbo snapped causing me to give a chuckle.

"But it has holes in it!"

"It's suppose to! It's crochet."

"And what a wonderful game it is too, if you've got the balls for it," I gave another laugh as I watched Bilbo rant to Gandalf about the dwarfs.

"I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom they've all but destroyed the plumbing!" I covered my mouth with a hand to stop the laugh from coming out.

"'S'cuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

_This was coming from the same dwarf who did the long burp? How cute._

"Here you go Ori, give it to me," at which point he threw it to his brother Kili who stood not so far from me to my left.

"Excuse me that's my mother's best fathering…" _a what?! _"It's over a hundred years old!" I heard a soft beat coming from the dining area as Fili continues throwing plates. I began continuing the beat in the hall causing Fili to smile at me as he did amazing tricks before sending the plates to Kili.

"And can you not do that you'll blunt them!"

"Oooh do you hear that lads, he say's we'll blunt the knives!" said the same dwarf with the odd hat.

_"Blunt the knives and bend the forks," _Kili began to sing before making a motion for more plates.

_"Smash the bottles and burn the corks…" _Fili continued before I suddenly reached out and grabbed the plate flying past me, make the brothers freeze.

_"Chip the glasses and crack the plates!" _I sang tossing the plate to Bifur who was cleaning in the kitchen then everyone joined in.

_"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth tread on the fat!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mate!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole; _

_And when you've finished, if they are whole;_

_Send them down the hall to roll!" _At this point Kili and I were catching plates and bowls everywhere. I sent one to Bifur while doing a back flip, impressing Kili as I vanished to stand next to Fili as the others joined in the kitchen.

_"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" _we all stood laughing at Bilbo's shocked face to the very clean and unharmed dishes. Suddenly everybody was silenced at a loud knock.

Gandalf ominously proclaimed in a grave voice, "He is here."

The moment the door swung open I knew who had arrived.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I lost my way twice, wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door," he said throwing off his cloak glancing around and frowning as he came inside, I leaned against the wall near Gandalf.

"Mark," Bilbo stepped out looking fretful once more, "There is no mark on that door it was painted a week ago." I let out a dark chuckle at the worried hobbit.

"There is a mark, I put it there myself, "Gandalf said kindly but very matter-of-fact like, "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So-" Thorin said stepping up to Bilbo and giving him the once over, crossing his arms, "This is the hobbit. Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?"

I fought a laugh as I saw Bilbo's face, "Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword?" Thorin asked walking around Bilbo, sizing him up, "What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well I do have some skill at conkers if you must know…but I fail to see why thats relevant," Bilbo tried to intimidate Thorin and match his tone as I chocked down a scoff.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

The dwarfs gave a short laugh at this and Thorin made his way to the dinning hall but fell short when he caught eye of me. I took note of his long dark hair with some random braids in, as well as a dark short beard. He was very broad and taller than me of course but I didn't mind. He was The One.

"Sapphire," Thorin smiled, I thought he meant my eyes then I realized the mistake.

"Saphira," I corrected with a smile before walking to the dinning, "But yes I am named after the gem."

"A beautiful gem," I heard Kili say behind me.

"Aye, a _very _**beautiful **gem," Fili almost purred as I sat down next to the large dwarf in front of the hearth, but the two followed and sat on either side of me.

_This night will be long. _I sighed to myself slightly brushing my fingers with the key that rested in my bustier by my heart.

* * *

**_AN: OMG! I can't believe that its done! I know it contained a lot of holes and may have you thinking that we don't know anything about Saphira but don't worry and don't give up! I have something special in mind for her! Leave a review if you wish!_**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	2. A Deal Is Struck

**_AN_****_: And the story continues! I own nothing! R&R! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Thorin wasn't too pleased at my seating place, which I didn't understand but just gave a small smile. The dwarf was somewhat very bossy, which I understand why, he was the one who found his people a new home in the Blue Mountains. After a lot of jostling around and once all the dwarves were seated the mood became serious and I leaned back in my seat, but an arm rested behind me and as soon as my back touched it, the arm moved to my shoulder. Then another arm joined the other one.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" an elder dwarf, Balin, asked from his seat next to Bofur, the floppy hat dwarf, who sat next to Thorin.

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms."

_There isn't just seven you oaf, _I smirked to myself.

"And what do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked making me slightly flinch at the dwarven kingdom, the same one my father fled to.

Thorin sighed and looked around the table, his eyes resting on me, "They will not come."

Everyone seemed to let out a slightly disappointed groan at this, but I didn't, it was expected.

"Why do you smirk?" Kili whispered into my ear, his hot breath trailing down my neck even though my hair covered the left side of my head and my heart.

"It is expected for a quest like this," I whispered back glancing up at his dark eyes that watched me cautiously.

"They say this quest is our and ours alone."

_Good, few creatures knowing of me, _I thought as the other groaned in disappointment at Thorin's words.

"You… You're going on a quest?" Bilbo piped up from where he was standing next to Gandalf. I rolled my eyes at the Hobbit and looked at him confused.

"Why else would we be here Mister Baggins?" I practically snapped causing the dwarves to look at me with shocked expressions. Gandalf looked at me with a small smile, his eyes shifted as he reach for my mind, trying to tell me something but I didn't want to listen to his thoughts.

"Well I…I um…" Bilbo stuttered causing Gandalf to darken his grey eyes to sapphire trying to get to me, but I blocked him out and focused on Thorin.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," Gandalf pulled out the a piece of parchment, one that I've never seen him have before, "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers," he began to lay out the parchment in front of Thorin, which turned out to be a map, "Beyond woodlands and wastelands," Gandalf continued, "Lies a single solitary peak," he pointed to a spot on the map.

Bilbo lent over Thorin's shoulder next to Gandalf with a candle for more light, "The Lonely Mountain," suddenly my vision blurred and gripped what ever was close to me.

_The images were jagged and burned, a roaring dragon and a crying Lumine._

_The Prophecy of the Forbidden Race. _the words chanted in my head as my vision returned.

"….The reign of the beast will end," the dwarf with the hearing piece announced.

"Beast, what beast?" Bilbo asked trying to be present in the meeting. I let go of the things next to me, which turned out to be Kili and Fili's thighs.

"Oh that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age," Bofur answered in a tone that frightened Bilbo, but I simply rolled my eyes, again.

"What is a Smaug exactly?" everyone at the table looked at Bilbo with a sort of disbelief and a glance to me.

_Did they expect me to not know of Smaug? _I chuckle silently to myself.

"Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals," Bofur informed Bilbo as kept my eyes locked on Thorin. He knew something about me, but what?

In the corner of my eyes I saw Bilbo wrung his hands together, "Yes I know what a dragon is," then I knew what Thorin saw from his hard stare at me. He saw my eyes change color, the eye color of Lumine, the color of Onyx black.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksey!" Ori shouted standing up from his seat.

"Good lad Ori!" shouted some while Dori exclaimed, "Sit down!" pulling the younger dwarf to his seat.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest," Balin announced.

I was ready to speak but Fili got his word out first, "We may be few in number! But we're fighters!" he slammed his fist on the table for emphasis making me raise an eyebrow, "To the last one!"

_They do need a lot of encouragement to go on a quest. I simply came._

"Do not forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time?" Kili continued making me almost want to laugh.

From Gandalf's mumbling and questions advancing about how many dragons he had slain, like I already knew but this conclude the case. None at all.

The table got rowdier and rowdier as dwarves jumped up waiting for Gandalf's answer, until Thorin saw the glimmer in my eye and stood above them all, yelling. Everything fell silent as I slyly smiled at Thorin as he began to speak.

"If we have read these signs do you _think _others will have read them too? Rumours have begun. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years! Eyes look east to the mountain assessing, wondering, weighing the risk," this was true, I heard of many folk during my travels asking of Erebor, "Perhaps the vast wealth go our people now lies unprotected? Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to TAKE BACK EREBOR?!"

There was a large clamouring shout, battle cries filled the air as dwarves rose to their feet voicing their agreement to Thorin.

"You forget! The front gate is sealed!" Balin stated loudly, _he's the only one who seems to have any sense in him,_ "There is no way into the mountain."

"That my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf countered before turning to me, "Saphira come here," I gladly stood, feeling someone's fingers trailing down my back as I strode over to the wizard.

"The she-dwarf?" I heard some whisper, making me chuckle.

"Where is that gift I gave you?" Gandalf asked, louder than needed but I took a quick look over the crowd and pulled the key from its hiding place, letting it dangle at the round of my breast.

"How came you by this?" Thorin's voice was barely a whisper as he reached for the key, but stopped seeing where it was resting.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain," I looked at the dwarves, who looked at me with disbelief, "For safe-keeping, but I had Saphira hold onto it for me over the years," I knew what was happening and slid the leather over my head, "It is yours now," I passed the key to Thorin.

"If there is a key, there must be a door," Fili said while Thorin looked at the key in awe, still in shock that it was in his possession.

"These ruins," Gandalf said pointing to the map again, "Speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls," I saw something shimmer on the map, making me want to snatch it from the table but I remained still.

"There's another way in," Kili's voice was slightly awe struck yet very excited.

"Well if we can find it but dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

_"That was not a very bright idea,"_ I scoffed to myself.

"Made sense for keeping people out!" one of the dwarfs exclaimed making me realize I had spoken out loud.

"Not now when we need to get in," I countered, "Clever, but not helpful to your own kind," I looked back to the map, seeing something on the page.

"She's right," Kili or Fili acknowledge making me glance up to the two and smile a thanks.

"The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map," Gandalf continued as I ran my finger tips over the glimmering part of the parchment, "I do not have the skill to find it, _but _there are others in Middle-Earth who can," I turned my head towards Gandalf and Thorin ready to tell them that I see something, "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage," his eyes went to Bilbo but Thorin looked at me, catching my last look to Gandalf, he knew I knew something about the map, "But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"Gan-" began but another voice interjected making me make a face at nothing but Thorin saw my annoyance.

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori exclaimed, I wanted to bash my head into the table.

"Hmm, and a good one too, an expert I'd imagine," I raised myself from leaning against the table and folded my arms looking at him with a questionable look.

"And are you?" I asked loud and clear.

The one with the ear piece announced, "He said he's an expert, hey hey!"

"Me no, no, no, no, no! I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life!"

_I have, _I darkly scoffed before turning to the room making sure I didn't say it out loud. I didn't.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins," Balin interjected, "He's hardly burglar material," Bilbo seemed quite please with the turn of events.

"Aye, the wild is not place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," I agreed with Balin making Dwalin look to me.

Then everyone began to argue and I felt Gandalf's presence grow, and I could practically feel my eyes change to his light thunder cloud grey, "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is!" he announced as dark shadows rose from behind him, this was nothing new to me, so I just stood next to him and watched the company fall silent as they watched the shadows cover me, allowing only my grey eyes show. In a blink everything became light again and my eyes went back to sapphire, "Hobbits are remarkably like on their feet! In fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a _distinct_ advantage!" but Gandalf looked at my the entire time he spoke.

I smiled at Gandalf knowing how this wound end, _Cheeky little bastard._

"You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins, there is a lot more to him than appearances suggest and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know!" Gandalf finished, "Including himself. You must trust me on this." Thorin's eyes went to me as I gave a small nod and smile.

_Trust Gandalf, please, _I almost wanted to plea out loud but didn't.

"Very well," Thorin relented, "We will do it your way. Give him the contract."

"No, no, no please…" Bilbo's words fell on deaf ears.

Balin stood, holding the contract, "It's just the usual," he said as Bilbo took the large fold wad of parchment, "Out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements…" Bilbo muttered taking the contract out of the room and into the hall to read.

"And of you, Lady Saphira? Will you join us?" Kili asked from at the end of the table as Gandalf and Thorin quietly spoke.

"Depends on the arrangements, but I can never refuse an impossible quest," I shrugged before leaning against the wall near Gandalf. The dwarves were looking at me strangely, I knew why. She-dwarfs are not known for joining their male companions on quests. But I'm not a she-dwarf, but they didn't know that.

"What do you say?" Thorin asked which made me surprised that even noticed I hadn't signed anything, "Gandalf has shown me you in mid-hunt, fighting enemies in unimaginable ways. You will make an excellent addition to our company," my eyes went to the wizard as I heard Thorin's words.

"My family wants dead, I have no king," I could feel my ora darken, "My sister's are not near, most are gone," I growled darkly, looking to Thorin, "I will join you."

A smile came across Thorin's face, "And as a reward? Surely you don't want gold," the dwarves went silent as they saw my eyes sadden.

"A home."

* * *

_Fili — _

The young prince watched Saphira make her deal with Thorin, straps for knives and swords on her hips and thighs caught his eye, the leather was different. Her long blonde hair parted to her side exposing three odd braids above her right ear. They were slick and stopped just behind her ear, but it made that part of her head looked shaven. Her muscles were perfect for an archer or swordsman, but yet looked so soft Fili wanted to reach out and touch them.

She wasn't like other she-dwarves. Most have a sturdy body, gruff voices, and long thick beards. Saphira was an unknown. Small curvy toned body, hairless face as well as body. Her ears were dainty and slightly pointed. A pure gold streak weaved in and out of the loose curls, but made Fili wonder as well as the glowing skin over her heart and was slightly hidden under her hair.

"Terms: Cash on delivery up to but not exceeding on fourteenth of total profit if any. Seems fair," Bilbo muttered as he read the contract, Saphira looked to Gandalf her sapphire eyes sparkling in the candle light, "Lacerations, evisceration…" he opened the side fold, "Incerneration?!"

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur informed the hobbit as Saphira's head snapped up from her conversation.

"Uh…"

"You alright laddie?" Balin kindly asked, but I only saw Saphira focusing on empty space, then her eyes widened.

"Yeah I think I…ooh," he leant on his knees and breathed in and out quickly a few times, "Feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings," Bofur said standing up.

Saphira's eyes narrowed, "Nach bhfuil tú ag cabhrú!" her words were foreign yet familiar to Fili, but Thorin and Balin's eyes widened at her words.

"Flash of light, searing pain then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

Saphira shot Bofur a look saying _Shut up!_

"Bilbo?" Saphira gently asked afraid to scare him.

"Huh…" Bilbo slightly smiled then frowned, "Nope," Saphira literally jumped as Bilbo fainted.

"Oh very helpful Bofur," Gandalf sighed standing up, "Saphira finish your agreement before _something _else happens," Saphira gave a musical laugh as Bofur moved Bilbo into the sitting room, "I recommend you remember this, Thorin Oakenshield, these objects are very close to Saphira."

_Very close? What does that mean? _Fili asked himself.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I now place myself in your company and to prove my loyalty to you and the company, I have brought something for you," Saphira's voice was clear and strong as she smiled to Thorn.

"Why?" Dwalin asked in a gruff annoyed tone.

"It is the way of the Sisters," Saphira smiled before walking down the hall, Thorin and Balin followed which cause Dwalin to follow which caused Fili and Kili to follow as well. Saphira picked up her two long daggers and handed them to Thorin, "They are made of blue gold mixed with iron, sapphire imbedded in the blade and diamond in the hilt," Saphira paused and looked to Fili, "They were my mothers."

"I can't accept these," Thorin sighed beginning to hand them back to Saphira but she stepped back, making sure she didn't touch the sword.

"They belong to you now and they will only listen to you," Saphira looked pained to let the swords go and belong to a new owner, "If you do not accept these then I cannot join your company."

"And why is that?" Dwalin asked.

"It is my way of life, and it would be an insult to me and my Sisters," Saphira gulped before walking past the dwarves and into the sitting room to be with Gandalf and Bilbo.

"Go back to the table laddies," Thorin commanded as he looked to the swords. Balin sat down and looked at the twelve dwarves in front of him.

"What do you think of her lads? Speak up or keep quiet, this is the only time to voice your opinion," Balin said as Thorin returned to the table, swords in hand.

"She can't be a she-dwarf," Dwalin was the first to speak, "She's too lean, no beard, and the language she spoke? It's unnatural."

"But did you see the weapons she carried? They were not of any make I have seen before, but they have seen glorious battles," Gloin said slamming his fist on the table.

"I like that sword she carries," Nori said eying the weapon.

"She's flexible," Kili shrugged making all eyes land on him and anger to rise inside of Fili, his eyes widened and shook his head, "No no, she can do flips and such, I saw her squeeze into tight places during the night."

"Dori? Bifur?" Fili asked, "Your opinion."

"She's strange, but has few scars and can easily blend in with our group with her height," Dori struggled.

"She seems like a fighter," Bifur said in Khuzdul making Fili chuckle.

"And you Fili?" Thorin asked, Fili slightly froze.

_Did he notice me trying to be close to her? _Fili thought to himself.

"I almost killed her earlier," he chuckled at the thought of him mistaking her for a wolf, "She seems like a good fit to our group and can balance us out. I want her to come," Fili smiled, but then felt his brother's eyes drilling into his skull.

"You should know something lads," Balin spoke up, "She is different, yes. She will be a challenge. Her ways are odd and all of her actions will be wild and unexpected. But she is also in the line of royalty."

"In the line of Durin?" Thorin asked, this seemed to be news to him.

"No, a different royalty. She will expand our knowledge of the world and our own kind. _If _we do not bring her, this quest will be almost impossible. **_But _**if we **do **bring her, this quest will be possible," Balin looked to the group then to Thorin.

The company looked to Thorin, their king and leader, waiting for his answer as he looked to the two swords he held. Fili prayed to Durin for his uncle to say yes for Saphira to come.

"Saphira!" Thorin called in an unreadable tone and suddenly she appeared from the shadows behind Kili.

"Yes?" she calmly asked, but her eyes looked worried as Thorin had the swords hovering above the table.

"Welcome to the company," Thorin announced sheathing the two swords making Saphira smile as her eyes brighten.

"You will not regret this," Saphira smiled to the king as the others began to make their way around the hobbit hole. As Fili somewhat followed Saphira to where Bilbo sat in the sitting room.

"Saphira," Gandalf sighed making Fili nervous if Gandalf knew he was so close to the room, "Can you make Bilbo a calming serum?" Saphira gave a small laugh looked at the hobbit with gentle eyes.

"Of course," she smiled to the hobbit but when she turned Gandalf caught her arm.

"Don't be light on the blue jasmine," Saphira nodded and exited the sitting room and passed Fili, their hands brushing.

* * *

_Saphira —_

When I reached for the ingredients for my calming serum I felt Gandalf enter my mind.

_Go to Thorin._ I cursed myself for letting him in. I focused on my wall, blocking others from entering my mind making me put my hands on the counter for balance letting my ears become still but that makes my hearing block, allowing someone to sneak up on me.

"What are you doing?" a husky voice suddenly entered my mind and I turned, small knife drawn and saw Kili standing directly behind me with _my _blade at his neck.

"Oh!" I gasped sheathing the blade away quickly.

"Jumpy," Fili smiled coming out from behind his brother.

"What is it to you?" I countered back.

"Are you going to answer the question?" Kili placed both hands by my hips and Fili moved behind me. Making me trapped. And I knew I was never going to leave without their permission. I tried to free myself, but I also promised Gandalf not to harm them.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Fili asked, my hands were placed against his chest but my back was pressed against Kili's chest.

"Well, if you must know I was trying to concentrate," I slightly lied.

"On what?" Kili asked making me freeze.

"Saphira, can I have a word?" Thorin asked, making me sigh. I swear if I was in that situation any longer I could've kissed one of them to make them move. Males are weird.

"Excuse me," I smiled ducking under Kili's arm.

"You're starin' brother," I heard Fili breath to Kili.

"You are too, brother," Kili's voice was in a low growl. What was going on with them?

"Saphira," Thorin sighed as he stopped in front of the dimly lit sitting room's hearth, "On this journey, there will be dangers."

I looked at him with amused eyes, "I'm completely aware of that, Thorin," I took a step closer, "That's why I came."

"But since you are a woman," my eyes narrowed, "The men will be forced to protect you."

"They won't have to be forced to do anything," I almost growled, "I can defend for myself, I have been for many years," Thorin finally looked up from the hearth as he lit his pipe.

"It's in our nature to protect our females. Since there is such few of them," I glanced away, I knew he didn't mean the Sisters, but it felt like he did. I heard footsteps coming towards the room we stood in, but since Thorin didn't stop talking he obviously didn't mind, "You know I cannot guarantee your safety. You are a woman. You will be a target."

"I am the last of few in my dying race, _you _know this. Man, Dwarf, and Elf kind have learned their mistake with us and they will not make it again," I growled taking a step closer to Thorin, "If I die, I will not care, for none will mourn for me," I felt the fire reflect in my eyes making them gold. I turned away and moved to a stool sitting down as more of the company entered the room. Then the humming began.

_Far over the Misty Mountain cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long forgotten gold._

I heard the deep voices sing the song that I have known for so many years, but when I joined during the second line questionable looks were sent to me, but I just turned my head and looked out the window. Allowing the _Others _to join me.

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, its flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

A chill went down me as I heard the dwarves people scream in fear of Smaug. The gifts of reaching into the past is something Lumine has blessed me with as well as the gift of reaching into others minds, allowing me to send thoughts to the person, or simply read the others memories and thoughts. Gandalf of course already learned this gift long before I was created.

I sat on the stool for quite some time, taking in the information I collected from the dwarves during the song. Watching the memories flash passed my eyes, exploding into ash once gone, but most were my own memories, but as I saw the new information it almost blinded me. So many things I missed to my own stupidity.

"Saphira?" a small voice asked pulled me out of my daze. I glanced to my left and saw Dori and Ori.

"Hello," I kindly smiled at the two brothers, at least I think they're brothers, cousins at least.

"There is a spare room for you, we were wondering if you wanted us to show you it now," Ori said, he was much too sweet for this company. Dori and Nori must be very protective of him since he is so young, but the idea of a bed made me wrinkle my nose.

"No, I've never been one for beds," I simply said making them look at each other confused, "But Thorin should take it. I mean he is the leader and the rightful king here," I quickly added before any questions arose, didn't want to be placed in Gandalf's situation.

"Thorin actually insisted that you take the room," Dori said blandly.

"Maitheas," I grumbled in Sister Tongue, "No I prefer it by the fire."

"Why is that?" I jumped slightly, the two brothers have arrived.

"I've never actually slept in a bed," I whispered glancing at the four dwarves.

"Get some rest! We leave at first light." Thorin commanded, I was the first to move grabbing my fur cloak and placing it in front of the fire. Laying down I looked to the ceiling.

I've never been in a hobbit hole, it was very strange to actually see it.

"She stole our idea brother," I heard a voice whisper as the room slowly became quiet and I began to lose myself in the Dreamland.

"I know, do you think-" before I could hear anymore, the foggy dream waves crashed over and consumed me whole.

* * *

**_AN: Leave a review if you wish! I'm going to be updating as soon as I can!_**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	3. The Beginning of a Journey

**_AN: If you wish too see what Saphira, Lumine and The Sister's look like go to by bio and look under: A Golden Heart and a Golden Bow_**

**_Anways! R&R! ENJOY!_**

* * *

The dreams weren't peaceful. They never are. I was trapped by chains, the chains that only few have that can hold a half-blood. I saw. Felt. Heard. My sister's deaths.

_"Saphira!" Kaylessa screamed out as she tried to fight the dark shadows._

_"Where is she?!" Bonnalurie asked as she bled from the nose and ears, the forbidden string continued to play around her and only her._

_"She's cowering in the shadows!" Narateen yelled as the shadows killed her half-blooded warg/wolf she usually rode, "No! Bane!" she called out in agony as the Bond broke between them. I fought and tried to move but I couldn't. I screamed for them, but they couldn't hear._

_"You were suppose to protect us!" Alaerth breathed as she was the first to die. I felt her pain. Literally. The pain in her lung as blood filled it, drowning her on dry land._

_"You have betrayed the Sisters!" someone new yelled as emerald filled my eyes._

"Siúracha!" I gasped forcing myself awake. I breathed heavily, my neck was sore from something as I tried to shake the nightmare, I looked to the calm ceiling knowing that a few Sisters were still alive. I held in tears feeling the imaginary hate and pain and betrayal leave my system. I suddenly felt something squeeze my sides. Panicked I reached for a knife but then saw Kili and Fili next to me. Their arms under and over my form, comforting me?

I saw a small light coming from the kitchen, feeling hunger drill through me, I carefully twisted and bent my way out of the brother's grip. Once free I grab my wolf cloak and make my way to the kitchen as I pull it on, almost tripping over a small stool that had been thrown from its spot sometime last night.

I heard someone suddenly gasp making me look to where it came from. Thorin. He sat at the small table with a bit of food in front of him, hold his sword ready to attack, "Really?" I asked rolling my eyes and searched for food as Thorin chuckled.

"You really shouldn't wear that cloak when it's so dark," Thorin chuckled moving his sword back to its place on the table.

I turn to him, eyes shimmering from the hearth's light behind him, "Why? Where's the fun in that?" he chuckled slightly and returned to his meal as I got some beefy stew from the boiling pot.

"You remind me of someone," I slightly froze then sat down at the table across from him, eating my stew hungrily.

"Who?" I asked before sipping some of the ale he poured for me.

"A woman," I raised my eyebrow at him, _Seriously? A woman?! Like we're all the same! _"She came to Erebor seeking information."

"Information on what?" I gently asked knowing what he might be speaking of.

"A cure," he slightly growled, "A cure that I thought was unimaginable."

Curiosity was getting the best of me, "And now you don't think so?"

He slightly laughed as I finished my stew and ale, "The cure was for a disease that didn't exist, can't exist."

"What was it?" I asked, my nerves were on edge, Avaline and the others never heard of such things. I only learned that Lumine in her last days went searching for a cure.

"The disease of the cold heart," I froze, the name was wrong but the meaning could be right.

"Cold heart?" I asked trying to not act suspicious, obviously not working.

"She said that one day her first and only child will be unable to accept love, no matter what, and only a certain _thing _can break it."

"That is ridiculous!" I quietly exclaimed, "Unable to accept love? Every creature can love, even the darkest of creatures."

"That's what I thought, but."

I became worried of his sudden pause.

"But what?" I leaned forward.

"You look like her, like the woman," I looked at him confused.

"Thorin, that is utterly impossible. No creature can look like me even if they cursed themselves to," my voice got suddenly really low and grave, "It is impossible."

"Must be the eyes or something," Thorin corrected himself before he got himself into more trouble. As I stood I watched him with hesitant eyes.

"Thorin," I started catching his attention from the hearth, "Tell me now that you do not want me on this quest and I won't come. But in when a month has past I don't want you to tell me to leave, because I won't," his eyebrow shot up, "I won't be able to. I am bound to you until this quest is completed or I am dead," his eyes narrowed at the word.

"Saphira," he sighed then stopped hearing some of the others begin to wake up, "Go wait at the ponies."

I quickly collected my things and went to the small area where the ponies nibbled at the grass. I checked my pack for everything and saw I was missing something. Mint bark. Glancing at the tree tops I decided to climb up and see if I could find some. Leaving my sword, pack, and cloak by the trunk I swiftly climbed to the top of the tree. Finding no mint bark I sat up in the tree and waited for the dwarves to come, watching the sunrise.

"Let's move! I don't want to waste anymore precious daylight!" Thorin's voice boomed from the path not far from me. Glancing to where he was I saw the entire company following including Gandalf, but without Bilbo, "Saphira! You will share a pony with Fili and Kili, switching each time I send you scouting," Thorin stopped when he saw only the ponies and my things in the area.

"But we have sixteen ponies," I said from where I laid on a branch about 100 feet off the ground, "Why can't I ride by myself?" Kili and Fili glanced around to find the location of my voice, much like they did last night.

"Saphira, come down!" Gandalf sighed not even bothering to look up at where I was.

"Come down? What does he mea-OH ALL THINGS THAT ARE GOOD! HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE?!" Bofur asked seeing where I was laying. The dwarves looked up and their faces went scared.

"Saphira!" Gandalf barked making me roll my eyes.

"Alright, alright," I sighed rolling off the branch. The wind brushed my hair as I bent my knees ready and felt my legs absorb the shock form the impact, "Just trying to find something, but oh well, cad a tharlaíonn a tharlaíonn," I moved to pick up my pack but someone grabbed me by the shoulders.

"What? Are you injured?!" Gloin was holding my shoulders as I looked at him with wide, confused eyes, "Oin!" Oin seemed to be the healer among them but I simply shook my head.

"I'm quite alright, Gloin," I laughed stepping back and spinning in a full circle, "Not harm done."

"Oh 'sept for my wee heart," Bofur said giving a sigh of relief, "Gave us quite a scare!"

"Cad iad ag caint siad faoi?" I called to Gandalf _(What are they talking about?)_

"Dwarves are not one for climbing trees," Thorin said before looking me once over to see if I was alright, "Come on then."

"Saphira! Go with Kili and scout ahead," Gandalf called as Fili tied my pack to his pony.

"Large tree over the hill?" I called back, making Kili surprised.

"You noticed that?" his words made me laugh as I tossed Fili my fur cloak, who looked at me in an odd way.

"I notice everything," I smiled before waving for Kili to follow as I made a small jog for the tree. He was a fairly fast runner but obviously he didn't know how fast I was.

When we reached the tree I was eager to climb it, but Kili's hand on my arm stopped me.

"Don't," he smiled, "We can see perfectly from here," his gaze went over the land and it was true, there was no need to climb the tree.

"You're right," I sighed taking in the sight. No dangers ahead, just a simply forest.

"Why were you up in the tree?" Kili asked as I leaned against the trunk.

"Searching for something then decided that I wanted to watch the sunrise," I shrugged.

"But you intentionally fell off the branch?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Aye, but I usually climb down," I smiled, then thought of something, "Since we will be scouting you should know something."

"Alright."

"When I am scouting loud sudden noises from creatures I'm travelling with spook me, especially if it's raining," I informed him, "Sooo…unless you want me with a limb broken because you yelled something from the ground while I was climbing I recommend that you don't."

"Fair enough," he laughed then looked at me, "Can I ask you a question?" I looked at him confused and glanced back to where the company was, then nodded, "Why don't you have a beard?" shame rushed through me as I pushed myself from the tree and slightly began to aimlessly walk around the area we stopped in, "Most she-dwarves I know around your age already have their beards."

"The Sister's cannot grow beards," I finally said after my moments of silence, "We…for some odd reason simply can't. That is why I have never ventured into a dwarven village before, I stick out."

"That's why you never went to the villages, you were afraid."

I looked at him with sad eyes, "If only it were so."

I could tell he wanted to ask more questions as I heard the sounds of ponies approaching, "Well?" Thorin asked as we made our way to Fili who held Kili's pony for him.

"Clear as glass," I sighed picking my bow off my back, "Can see out pass three hills from now, maybe more. Nothing is out there," Kili and I were almost about to mount his pony when Gandalf grabbed me by the neck and tossed me onto Fili's pony.

"Two archers on separate ponies!" Gandalf grubbed before striding his horse closer to Thorin.

"Ow!" I mockingly called rubbing the place where grabbed me. Suddenly Fili's rough hand was messaging the sore spot.

"Better?" he asked as he set his pony into a walk, something odd felt inside of me, something unknown.

"Yes," I breathed glancing back at his sea blue-green eyes, "Thank you," he gave a somewhat sly smile.

"Happy to help," he gave me a look I've only seen Barrien give Scarlet or any mate of a Sister. I turned back and saw the sun beginning to rise more.

"You look stiff, Saphira," Bofur said in front of Fili and I as Kili walked his pony next to us.

"Have you ever ridden a pony before?" Kili asked as he saw my straight spin and my hands clenched around my bow.

"Yes, of course I've ridden before, it's just," I paused, how do I explain this to them without sounding odd?

"The Sister's of The Hunt run, Master Dwarf!" Gandalf called back, obviously we weren't being as quiet as I hoped.

"But how do you get from place to place? Surely you would exhaust yourselves," Bombur stated confused on how someone could find pleasure in the exercise.

"They use tree tops as cover and run to their destination," Gandalf's word made me laugh.

"Aye, and we don't stop unless we need to, even when we hunt we don't stop running," I laughed, slightly relaxing in front of Fili.

"They are very strong, fast, agile runners. They can outrun almost anything!"

"Gandalf you exaggerate!" I called to him, silently letting him know to cool it.

"I wonder if he'll come," Ori sighed looking back to where the Shire was.

"The Hobbit?" I asked, seeing Thorin eyeing me as we turned on the path.

"Yes, many don't think he'll come," Ori seemed glum from the news.

"I bet he will," I smiled to the dwarf not knowing what I just set myself up for.

"Oh! So the lassie is a better now?!" Dwalin called.

"Dear Goddess," I slightly moaned. I knew Dwarfs loved to place bets on almost anything, but this is ridiculous.

"So you're certain _Bilbo Baggins _will come?" Nori asked, "Willing to place a bet on it?"

"I certainly will!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"What about you?" Bofur asked me, "Lost confidence in the fellow already?"

I looked at him with devil eyes, "Of course not! I simply have nothing to bet with. The Sister's never needed money or anything of value so I have nothing to bet with."

"Sure you do!" Fili suddenly exclaimed.

"What do you want?" I suddenly asked catching both him and Kili off guard.

"We'll ponder it," Kili mused, "What do you want?"

I looked at him with a sly grin, "I'll _ponder _it."

A good 30 minutes had passed and I slightly became worried. _What if he doesn't come? _I had no idea of what the two brother's and the other dwarves who bet against me wanted. And I didn't want to know.

"Lady Saphira! May I ask how old you are?" Balin asked, he seemed to have books with him, maybe collecting information about everyone in the company.

"I'm 75!" I called back making Kili look at me shocked, "I turn 76 in the winter," I didn't mention what day, knowing it would cause Thorin unease.

"And how long have you been training?" Dwalin asked making me slightly agitated.

"Since the day I was created," I fought back a hiss, "Gandalf taught me for the few weeks we spent travelling to the Blue Mountains to join the Sisters."

"You reside from the Blue Mountains?" Oin asked leaning to me intently.

"Aye, that is where the Sister's make camp every spring, but ever since I was," I paused and thought for a moment, "20, 25 maybe I've been on my own."

"But you were just a babe!" Dori exclaimed making me chuckle.

"Maybe, but the Sister's set the young out into the wild once they are trained, some take longer than others and let them find their own path. It's really the time when we find it in ourselves to see if we can find him."

"And who's that?" Fili almost growled.

"Our other half. It is said that our Goddess, Lumine, created each sister with another half. And once she find him, the world will be placed slightly back into balance."

There was a silence, a very tense silence, then there came a panicked shout causing my to arm my bow and Fili to gripped my waist.

"WAIT! WAIT!" the sudden voice shouted.

Everyone pulled their ponies to a stop as I turned around with my head under Fili's chin, HIS hand on my waist and MY hand on his thigh, "I don't believe it," I sighed with relief then glanced up to Fili who looked very annoyed, "Bet against him?"

"Unfortunately," he grumbled as I turned back around.

"I signed it!" Bilbo huffed, waving the contract as he slowly head to Balin, "I signed it," Bilbo handed Balin the contract only for him to receive a look before Balin looked it over.

"Everything seems to be in order!" Balin announced allowing myself to breath, "Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield!"

"Stop being so smug, milady," Kili sighed seeing the slight smirk on my face.

"So what do you want?" Fili whispered in my ear.

His breath ghosted over my ear onto my face and made me feel tingly inside. Which I have never felt before.

"That is purely up to you," I smiled at the two.

"Give him a pony!" Thorin commanded and with that the whole company began moving again.

"No, no, no! That won't be necessary! Thank you very much, I'm sure I can keep up!" I sighed and shook my head at the poor hobbit, "I've done my fair share of walking holidays…"

"Milady," Kili said hold his reigns out to me. I grabbed his and Fili's as they shifted slightly towards Bilbo.

"I even got as far as Frogmorten once. AHH!" I chuckled loudly as I watched him be lifted up by the shoulder by Kili and Fili and deposited on another pony.

"Glad you could join us," I laughed as Kili took back his reigns and Fili slightly nudged me off the pony, "Hey!" I laughed causing the two brothers to chuckle at me.

"This will be a long journey," Fili sighed as we got underway, well while having a hobbit as a burglar, it sounds like an excellent plan. Except for the fact that hobbits are VERY high maintenance creatures.

Suddenly there was a very panicked shout causing Fili to once again to grip my waist and me to ready my bow.

"STOP! STOP! We have to turn around!" Bilbo yelled, he sounded rather panicked.

Gandalf looked down at Bilbo from where he was riding next to him with the upmost confused look on his face, "What on earth is the matter?"

"I've forgotten my handkerchief," I gave a slight moan and rolled my head back onto Fili's shoulder.

"You can't be serious," I muttered looking the tree tops.

"Here!" I heard the tearing sound of Bofur's shirt, "Use this!" I watched the piece of fabric be tossed into my line of vision.

"Carry on!" Thorin almost sighed and the ponies began to move again.

"Do you have a handkerchief?" Kili asked as we continued our way. I looked over to him my head still on Fili's shoulder.

"What would I do with one of those in the forest?!" this seemed to amuse the brothers as well as most around us.

* * *

Time passed and the silence grew, I could tell that the dwarves wanted to ask me questions but feared the wrath of Gandalf.

"Saphira, since you are not with the Sister's now," Balin started making my glance up from where I was staring, which happened to be Fili's hands, "You have found you mate?" I heard Kili growl as Fili gripped the ponies mane, waiting for my answer.

"No, it is common for one to take their time when searching. Going on quests and travelling is expected from us. I started rather early so I am still searching for my own path, that was until I was interrupted," I glared at Gandalf who acted as if he did nothing wrong.

"Where were you when you were interrupted?" Oin asked.

"I was actually in the Blue Mountains," I smiled, "I was completing a ritual that must be done every year."

"Which is?" Thorin asked, he seemed bored from riding and the uneventful journey so far.

"To bathe in the Sister's fall, legend says that is where Lumine fled to after being cursed from her love's side," I felt Fili moved to turn his head to the left, to Kili, "I was sharpening my weapons when Gandalf came. Two days later I was at The Shire knocking on Bilbo's door and almost killed by a few members of the company," I saw Balin and Dwalin bow their heads but Kili and Fili simply chuckled.

"You look tired," Kili whispered making me glance over to him, his eyes were worried.

"Aye, get some rest, I'll wake you before Thorin notices," Fili's grip softened but his arm wrapped around me more as I leaned into his chest, letting the invisible smoke fill my throat as the vision of Lumine dying filled my body and mind.

* * *

Eventually we stopped for the night, a nice clearing in the mountain side. Kili woke me up from my spot leaning against him. We went scouting once more today and I switched to siting with him causing Fili to make grumbling remarks.

"Milis wake up," Kili whispered into my ear, immediately I sat up bow in hand but not drawn. I relaxed seeing the dwarves dismounting and making camp for the night. Kili got off first and offered a hand as I dismounted, shaking the foggy vision from my mind.

"Hate riding," I muttered collecting my pack and walked over to the curved smooth wall, and tossed my pack there.

"You slept a lot today," Fili started as I pulled off my wolf cloak.

"The Sister's are not ones for long pony rides," Gandalf laughed as I walked over to help Bofur and Bifur with the fire, "Whenever they are not moving they rest. Or their Goddess is in contact with them," he saw how foggy my eyes and titled his head to the side, "The second one it is then," he muttered.

Bombur began making supper as I climbed the nearest tree, looking over the valley. My mind wandered to the Goddess, if her prophecy was true.

"Lumine," I breathed as the sun began to set, "Is this prophecy true?" I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the tree trunk, "Will the one heartless, unloveable half-blood be me? Incapable of love and a mate?" I looked to the horizon waiting for my answer.

* * *

_Fili —_

"Oi, where did Saphira vanish to?" I asked Kili as we collected the wooden bowls from Ori's pack. Kili looked up but his eyes were on me, "What?"

"Look," my brother breathed looking past my form. I craned my head back to where his eyes were and I froze.

Saphira was sitting in a tree looking at the horizon, her lips were moving but no one was near her. Then the slight breeze hit her and then us, "_Heartless, unlovable half-blood be me?" _her soft words hit my ears making me stand. _Half-blood. _Bless my beard, I remembered the legends of half-bloods, they were told as vicious, uncaring, crazy mutations, created from two races and they all were heartless.

"She's," Kili began but Gandalf walked in front of us, making him stop.

"Something catch your eye?" he asked staring us down.

"No, Mister Gandalf," Kili stuttered but I just looked this dark grey eyes.

"Saphira," Thorin's gruff voice interrupted the silence, she suddenly appeared out of the shadows with a certain sparkle in her eyes.

"You called," she smiled glancing to me, it sounded like a flirty tease.

"How's your sword work?" Thorin asked as Dwalin tossed him his sword.

_Oh no._

"Pretty good," she smiled pulling out a sword that I have never seen before. A blue iron with a sapphire gem embedded in the blade with a gold hilt.

"Oh lassie, you might have a fancy sword, but Thorin is the best fighter here," Gloin chuckled.

"Is that so?" Saphira practically snarked twirling her sword, suddenly Thorin launched himself as her but she countered him quickly and cartwheeled away.

When Thorin and Saphira duelled it was like a dance. One moved the other countered. My eyes had trouble keeping up with their fast moving bodies, but in a blur Saphira pulled out another sword.

"Where was she hiding that?" Dwalin asked suddenly Thorin was on top of her sword ready to swing down, and I knew it was over, but then I saw it. Saphira held both swords around Thorin's neck. Slowly he got off of Saphira's now dirt covered body as they continued to hold their stance. Thorin's face looked worriedly at Saphira's swords, but she didn't even flinch of the sword tip by her heart. Her eyes looked to tease Thorin to do it, to stab her in the heart.

"Dwalin! Call it!" Saphira smiled as the two remained perfectly still in their spot, breathing heavily.

"The lass had you, Thorin," Dwalin gasped, "Bless my beard, she beat you," Saphira pulled back her swords, twirling them in her hands silently laughing. She walked over to her pack sheathing her first sword on her hip and the second in her top behind her back.

"Where did you learn that move?" Thorin huffed, but Saphira ignored him, "Where did you learn that!" Saphira stood directly in front of Kili and I, her back to Thorin, eyes narrow.

"I taught her it," Gandalf said seeing Saphira's hands in tight fists.

"That move is practically unlearnable, how did you learn it?" Thorin kept asking, finally Saphira turned. Her blonde hair fanning in the air at her sudden movement.

"The Sister's have their ways of learning the unlearnable," Saphira sighed, "And then there are things we simply _can't _learn."

"Food is ready," Bombur announced breaking the tension. Saphira gave an exhausted sigh as she turned back around pulling her hair up in her hands. Then I saw it. The gold lace, tree vine like tattoo over her heart.

_So that's what it is, _I thought to myself seeing the tattoo rise and fall with Saphira's chest as she slowed her breathing.

"Saphira," Bofur said appearing at her side with a flirty smile, a smile spread to her face making a growl rumble in my chest seeing her cheeks slightly pink as her hands dropped from her hair to the bowl.

"Thank you," she beamed before sitting down by her stuff. In a blink Kili was sitting next to her talking about their scouting trips. I felt jealous of him. I don't know what, I just did. She was soooooooo loose with Kili but when it came to me she was hesitant and slightly tense.

She looked up and seemed to be searching for someone, glancing to Kili as he talked. When her eyes landed on me and smiled, nodding her head at me to join her and Kili. Her eyes carefully followed me as I sat next to her, she giddily smiled before returning to her meal.

Our conversation was short as ale was passed along, Kili told her of a great party we went to a couple years ago making her tell us that the Sister's ale is much stronger than dwarven ale causing others to yell in disagreement. Saphira glanced over to Gandalf making her smile vanish, he was watching her with protective eyes making her cover her tattoo again with her hair.

"Fili, Kili take first watch," Thorin said making the others grow quiet and know that we were still on a quest. Immediately my eyes went to Saphira watching her sadden knowing that Thorin didn't trust her yet. She gave Ori her bowl before laying on her wolf cloak. She looked to the stars as if to search for answers.

"Are you going to sleep?" I gently asked making Saphira looked at me with hurt eyes.

"Aye," she whispered before looking to the stars again, she looked pained as she scanned the night sky, "Wake me up at sometime, I don't want to be completely useless," I gave a small chuckle ready to tell her she isn't useless but instead I watched her eyes slowly close leaving me and Kili to take watch.

It wasn't long after that I saw Bilbo stand and make his way over to the ponies and feed his an apple.

Then came the horrible screech. Saphira was the first to react, she suddenly sat up hand over her throat with wide _emerald _eyes looking around the camp for something.

"Bow," she whispered in fear as she put her head in her hands.

"What was that?!" Bilbo almost yelled turning to us.

"Orcs," Kili's voice was low and he lifted his head with a worried expression donning his face. I saw Thorin flinch awake as Saphira rubbed the front of her neck, eyes still scanning the area.

"Orcs?" Biblo stuttered.

"Throat cutters," I informed Bilbo, "They'll be dozens of them out there," Saphira's hands went to her sides, fingers touching mine when I felt a small spark at her touch.

"I….wait..what?" Bilbo was almost shuttering with fear.

"Lowlands are crawling with them," Kili continued, "They strike in the wee hours when everyone's asleep," Saphira shut her eyes as if to block something out, "Quick and quiet, no screams just lots of blood," Bilbo turned to look out over the landscape again.

_Dumb hobbit _I thought to myself as Kili looked to me and we began chuckling.

"You think thats funny?! You think a night raid by Orcs," Saphira flinched at the thought, "Is a joke?!" Thorin demanded standing up and glaring fiercely at us.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili muttered looking ashamed.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world!" Thorin sounded angrier than I've ever seen him. He walked away from the group to the ledge. Suddenly I heard Saphira surpress a sob as she stood and almost collapsed against the closest tree. She looked to be fighting tears. Guilt washed over me as I saw the pain Saphira was in.

"Don't mind him laddie, Thorin has more reasons than most to hate Orcs," Balin told us as he came over. He told the tale of the Pale Orc who killed, Thror the King, and who's arm Thorin cut off. Saphira's head slightly turned towards us, listening to the story.

"What happened to the Pale Orc?" asked Bilbo.

"That filth crawled back into the hole from whence he came!" Thorin exclaimed coming to rest in his spot again, "He died of his wounds long ago," Saphira's head snapped towards us at Thorin's words, eyes wide with fear. She pushed herself from the tree and into the shadows as I heard something thump to the ground.

"Mister Gandalf," Dori began, "Why is Lady Saphira troubled by orcs?" the wizard puffed his pope and looked at the company with sad eyes.

"Saphira's Sisters were once a desired kind. The Pale Orc wished to create on of Saphira's kind, and he did. The girl was so foul, so dark that the Sisters of The Hunt would not accept the orc creation. Instead they killed her and any Sister involved," Gandalf's voice was low and grave as he paused.

"Who killed her?" Bifur asked in Khuzdul.

"Saphira did and the Pale Orc knew who killed his only daughter. He ordered to have every sister of the Sisters of The Hunt killed, except for the one who can create the orc sister. He wanted Saphira most, some say that the bounty is still on her body," Gandalf finished, clearly pained by the topic.

"She whispered 'Bow' and her eyes were emerald colored when we were the screech," I said catching Gandalf's attention as well as the others.

"That is because the Sisters are connected to each other in unimaginable ways. When one dies they all literally feel her pain, and is haunted by it until the end of time. Saphira is one of the younger Sisters and was also very close to them. Making their deaths and the others any of the other sisters had experienced so real that she has become distant, afraid of getting close to anyone," Gandalf looked to where Saphira went his eyes filled with a father-like sadness for her, "She is capable of taping into the Sister's gifts from the Otherworld, her eyes change color when her sister who has passed is present. Bow must've been here once for a long time."

"Who's left in the Sisters?" Ori asked as I saw Saphira slowly return.

"Few, Saphira is now a Priestess of Lumine, since she is so skilled and so few are left," Saphira slowly walked into the light, "She's a type of royalty all creatures want," I saw her eyes match Gandalf's color as she looked at him, "It's best not to bring the Sisters up around others. Like orcs others want Saphira's talents," he paused, "And body for themselves, because capturing a Priestess's heart is the greatest treasure in Middle-Earth."

"Get some rest," Thorin commanded as Saphira entered the clearing, her eyes sapphire color now. Her skin shimmering with sweat with new dirt marks across her legs, like she was fighting somethings. Then I saw the blood under her nails and the claw marks going into her hair line. She sat down in-between me and Kili eyes shinning like she had been crying. My heart ached for her.

"Can I…" She whispered in a scared small voice, "Can I sleep next to you tonight?"

"Of course," I spoke before Kili as she curled up next to us, where I think we both felt her shake, "Always."

* * *

**_AN: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was kinda long, but it was so much fun writing it! I'll try to update soon. Leave a review!_**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	4. Spooked by a Hobbit

**_AN: We're back! I own nothing except my own characters! R&R! Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Saphira —_

I knew when I woke up it was before dawn. My eyes stung from the tears I could not cry last night, the curse forbidding me to feel that sort of emotion and many others.. Guilt washed over me. Across the valley is where my Bow died. _Died. _That is not the proper word to use for my Bow, **murdered. **My Bow was **murdered. **

I glanced next to me and saw him. His gentle face calm instead of the brave and tough scowl he wears for Thorin. I felt their protective ora around me as well as the calm energy in the camp. Nori was awake, keeping watch over the camp. I stood and joined him by the dead fire.

"Do you want to start a fire?" Nori asked as he sipped a mug ale, he smiled giddily at me. I moved my fingers over a chard piece of wood, making charcoal smudges on my finger tips. Not knowing what I was doing I picked it up and began making smudge marks around my eyes before making a new fire, "Get the stew ready, can you? I'll wake Bombur," Nori stood as I placed some vegetables and beef into the boiling pot, for some odd reason my hand stung every time I picked something up.

"I'll take over lassie," Bombur said take the wooden spoon from me. I began collecting my things, putting my wolf cloak away and pulled my other longer and warmer cloak on.

"Milis, your bleeding!" Kili gasped as he woke up, I looked at him confused as he took my hand, my stomach lurched and then I saw it. **Red **blood soaking around my hand, I smeared the blood with my thumb, slightly relieved to see the color, "Here come with me," Kili led me to where we had the fresh water as Fili woke up.

"Stew's ready," Bombur announced as I saw most of the dwarves awake, Bilbo was fast asleep still. Something made me shiver at Bombur words. Why? I have no idea.

"How could you even cut yourself?" Kili chuckled as he washed my hand. As soon as the cool water touched my skin the stinging vanished, "I think Oin has a bandage some-" then I watched his soft brown eyes widened when they saw my skin smooth and unharmed.

"Go get something to eat," I smiled at Kili, "I'll be there in a bit," he looked at me with hesitant eyes but simply nodded before going to grab a bowl of stew.

I watched all of them, a small company of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit, not one alike, but not one different. They seemed to move in the same flow of things as they handed each other bowls of stew before siting around the fire.

Suddenly my soul was not my own anymore. Care and concern filled my body, coming from fourteen new creatures. Some brighter than others, but I could feel each and every one like tiny little stars.

"You coming?" Fili asked coming next to me as I tied my pack to his pony. I sighed and looking at him.

"Yeah, in a bit," I weakly smiled pushing my fingers through my hair, then Fili grabbed my wrist, softly pulling it down as he looked at my head.

"Don't," he whispered, "Don't hurt yourself," I looked at him confused, my hand felt perfectly fine, then I saw him looking at the scratches from last night's battle.

"Sometimes I can't help it," I whispered looking at him with hesitant eyes, "Sometimes I'm not the one doing it," I moved my way over to Kili where he offered my some bites from his bowl. It was easy being around Kili, he seemed to know what it felt like to stand out a little bit. Fili was easy to be around too, but he always was worrying about impressing Thorin that he couldn't be himself.

"How's your hand?" Kili asked as I handed him his bowl back.

I held my palm out to him, letting him feel the smooth surface, "Good as new," I smiled as I felt the sunrise.

"Let's move!" Thorin commanded, "We have a long journey ahead of us."

We got on the trail again and after some time, I became nervous. Kili and I hadn't gone scouting yet. Kili and I looked at each other, our muscles longing for a run and desired to stretch.

"Why do you have ash around your eyes, Milis?" Kili asked as we looked at each other, Fili began to rub his thumb against my admin, making my attention diverted for a moment in the slight pleasure, but I focused on Kili.

"It is a sacred ritual, to put the first ashes around your eyes at the beginning of a quest," I laughed a bit and shook my head, "The Sisters taught me it, but this is the first time I've actually done it."

I shrugged and played with my bow string. This continued for hours and I never once looked up. Ori wrote everything down in a leather journal, explaining in exact detail what was happening on the quest. Thorin never sent us out to scout, I don't blame him though. The idea of orcs on the move against the Line of Durin sends shivers down my own spine.

* * *

That night no one spoke of the old times. They were all relatively silent until Bofur spoke.

"So lassie," he started catching everyone's attention, "Do you know all of our names and relations?" my heart stopped. _Did I?_

"Umm, okay. Let me see," I sat up from where I was leaning against Fili and Kili, "Thorin, who is Kili's and Fili's uncle. Fili and Kili are sons of Dis, Thorin's sister," Bofur nodded, "Then there is Balin and Dwalin, brothers, but cousin to Óin and Glóin who are brothers. Then…Bifur who is cousin to Bofur and Bombur who are also brothers," Bofur nodded as I pointed to each dwarf allowing me to know if I was correct, "Then Dori, Nori and Ori are brothers as well. Then of course there is the hobbit Bilbo Baggins and the wizard Gandalf the Grey."

"You got it lassie!" Oin chuckled before nudging Ori on the shoulder.

"Pay up lads!" my eyes narrowed.

"Cén fàth féidir liom bodhraigh flú nios mó!" I cursed _(Why do I even bother!)_ as I saw coin sacks being passed around. Both Kili and Fili caught some while most were tossing them away. Thorin looked at me with curious eyes, making small butterflies fly in my stomach. He did that every time I spoke in Sister Tongue.

"Saphira can you speak Khuzdul?" Thorin finally spoke my eyes were locked on him, he was scaring me. His eyes were dark and angry.

"No," I breathed before clearing my throat, "No. Dwarves are very secretive with Khuzdul, that is why Sister Tongue was created," I glanced around the group, "Lumine was once very close to Durin," their heads perked up slightly, "But since she could not enter Erebor without Durin's permission and Khuzdul was an unknown to her she created Sister Tongue, because it's so relatively close to the very secretive Khuzdul."

"Why did _Lumine _feel a reason to create her own language if it was for herself?" Thorin almost demanded, I wanted to shrink back into the protection of Kili and Fili but didn't. I remained strong and still.

"Because," I smiled, "The Sisters is its own race as well, we are entitled to our own language. Also," I gave a small smile looking at the fire now, "We have our own reasons to be secretive," Thorin gave a smile before turning away from me.

Suddenly clothing was dropped into my lap as Gandalf passed by, "What is this?" I asked holding a light blue shirt with a light brown vest.

"You are a female amongst males, remember," Gandalf reminded me as I gave a slight groan before pulling on the shirt.

"Cóid dúr," I grumbled making Kili raise an eyebrow at me.

"What was that?"

"I said stupid codes. It's against the code, one of many," I rolled my eyes, "To wear hunting tops in front of males who are not you or a Sister's mate," I tied the front of the long tight shirt slightly above my hips and rolled up the sleeves to my elbows.

"Why?" Fili asked as I pulled on the **very **fitted brown vest.

"Don't know. I think it's because I am unmarried," I shrugged before leaning back on my elbows.

"And why aren't you married?" Dwalin asked. I saw Kili, Fili **_and_** Thorin stiffen.

"The Sisters kept me hidden from all," I glanced around the group, "Fearful that someone would want to take advantage of me," I looked at Gandalf who made the motion to keep explaining, "I've… never really been…around other creatures."

"Well lads," Nori started, his red beard and hair made him look like a star, "We are representing our good people. Don't mess it up!"

I gave a laugh before making myself stop. It's been so long since I actually laughed and these dwarves and hobbit make it come bubbling out of me. Thorin once again didn't have me on watch but the lack of exercise made me wide awake and unable to sleep. I began humming as I played with the ends of my hair.

"Can you sing a lullaby Lady Saphira?" Dori asked catching my attention. I smiled to him as I saw the other dwarves not quite ready to go to sleep.

_"Once a lass met lad_

_'Your a gentle one' said she_

_In my heart I'd be glad_

_If you loved me for me.."_

I watched some of the dwarves fall asleep as I sang, but Bilbo stayed awake. Almost mesmerized by the song.

_"You say your love is true _

_And I hope that it will be.." _

I glanced around and saw dwarves and hobbit still awake.

_"I'd be sure, if I knew _

_That you loved me for me _

_Could I be the one you're seeking? _

_Will I be the one you choose? Can you tell my heart is speaking? _

_My eyes will give you clues _

_What you see may be deceiving _

_Truth lies underneath the skin _

_Hope will blossum by believing _

_The heart that lies within _

_I'll be yours _

_Together we shall always be as one _

_If you love me for me …."_

Forgetting the next words I continued humming until it was just me and Dori awake.

"That was lovely, Lady Saphira. Thank you," Dori smiled, "Where did you learn that?" a part of me wanted to use the same lie I've been using all along, but I thought to myself, _Why lie to them? _

"During my travels I heard a Man couple, singing it together," I smiled at the memory, "They had the realest thing I've ever seen. They had it. True love," I rolled my eyes at the thought and myself, "That sounds stupid, but it's true," Dori smiled to me but didn't reply. I stood up from where I sat and walked over to get a better view of the sky thinking of the prophecy.

_Will that happen to me? _I thought to myself, suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I took in the scent allowing me to keep looking at the stars.

"I will get you to the Mountain," _**his**_ gruff voice said taking me into his side, I looked at the dark forest ahead of us, "I will get you the home you deserve."

I felt him place a soft kiss in my hair then left me in the dying firelight. I glanced back to the company seeing all but Dori fast asleep.

"Do I deserve this?" I breathed into the wind before walking back to camp. Then I felt something._ Eyes_. Watching the camp.

* * *

I stayed awake the entire night, hearing storm clouds move over head. It felt strange moving in damp weather. Usually a huntress travels the fastest way away from the storm, but Thorin and the company moved along just fine. Then it started raining.

To say that is was _raining _is an understatement. It was as if the Goddess herself decided to rip open the Otherworld and let all the water onto us. During the first hour, everyone's mood seemed to turn sour as I sat with Kili in my brown cloak. I tried my best to hold onto my warmth, but I simply couldn't.

Two hours passed and the rain still hadn't let up. I shivered in the chest of Kili completely sure that my lips had turn blue. I had my fingers wrapped in my damp cloak but I couldn't tell how much warmer Kili was for his clothing was also fairly wet as well.

Another hour passed and I couldn't feel my face, arms, or torso. I could barely keep myself upright. I wasn't sure if I should be concerned or anything. I'd never been so cold, not even when I was with Bonnalurie in the Snow Peaks for six years.

"Milis! Your freezing!" Kili said as he touched my hand.

"I'm fine," I murmured as I tried to focus on the dwarf in front of us.

"Kili, hand her here. My coat is still dry and very warm," Fili said moving his pony closer to Kilis'. Fili's strong hand pulled my arm and I moved from one pony to the next, temporally getting soaked during the transfer with my hand still holding onto Kili's, "I got her," slowly I felt Kili's hand leave mine.

"I'm fine," I insisted again as I tried to straighten up but Fili pulled me into his chest, wrapping his coat and cloak around me.

_Goddess he smells good, _I wanted to moan but stayed silent as the warmth from his strong warm chest stung my frozen form.

"No. You're not," he argued in a stern ton I'd never heard any dwarf use before. My tiny body was practically consumed by his coat and cloak.

_"Someone's cozy," _I could practically hear my Sisters tease me from the Otherworld.

Kili pulled ahead of us and sent me worried looks over his shoulder as I leaned deeply into Fili's chest, "You're freezing," Fili whispered into my ear, his hot breath touch my cheek making me close my eyes in pleasure and place my head under his chin.

"Your warm," I sighed, "Usually we don't travel in rain," I tried to control myself as he placed his hands on my hips with the reigns, but he was just so warm and his scent was…hmm…

" 'Ear Mister Gandalf! Can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori yelled in a polite, questioning tine inclining his head to the never ending rain.

Gandalf replied in a powerful booming voice, filling with the slight hint of sarcasm, "It's raining Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done!" I gave a small giggle making Fili look down at me curiously, "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find another wizard!"

"If I had a coin for every time he said that," I sighed making Fili chuckle to himself, his rumbling chest brought more warmth to me.

"Are there any?" Bilbo questioned Gandalf's last statement.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Other wizards," Bilbo clarified.

"There are five of us; the greatest of our oder is Saruman, The White," a small growl lurched to my chest at the mention of the white wizards name, "Then there are the two blues…." Gandalf paused, "Do you know I've quite forgotten their names?"

"Met both of them, not the best wizards of the lot, but still kind," I mumbled to Fili.

"And who's the fifth?" Bilbo prompted Gandalf before Fili could ask a question to me.

"That would be Radagast, The Brown."

"And is he a great wizard or is he…more like you?"

I stifled a laugh pressing my face into Fili's chest, _Oh Bilbo!_

Gandalf saw my action but continued, "I think he's a very great wizard," he slightly paused, "In his own way, he's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east and a good thing too! For always evil will look to find a foot-hold in this world!" Gandalf chuckled slightly, "He's very fond of the Sisters of the Hunt, isn't he Saphira?"

"Aye! But even then! He thought of us too animal like for his liking," I called back suddenly I felt Fili move in his seat.

"THORIN!" Fili yelled, his voice made me grab my bow.

"WHAT?!" Thorin yelled over the rain.

"We need to find a place to stop! At least until the rain lets up!" Thorin stopped to look back, his eyes immediately went to me but then moved behind us and nodded. Within an hour we somehow managed to find a dry spot under some thick trees and settled to dry off.

Kili came over and helped me down from the pony, even though I refused, probably fearful I was ill.

"Your arm!" he gasped as I landed on the damp ground. I looked at my right arm and saw it covered in red bruises.

"It's fine," I smiled walking over to the tree but Fili grabbed me gently, his worried eyes looking over my arm.

"Don't fret Master Dwarves, Saphira's skin, like her Sisters, form a red bruise when the temperature goes from warm to cold. It helps them know which way to run," Gandalf quickly explained as they saw giant red bruises on my legs, arms, and now neck spreading to my face.

"Oin!" I heard Bombur gasped, then a sudden crash of a body to the ground. I immediately ran over, slipping slightly and slide in front of Bofur, who laid collapsed on the ground, not looking well at all.

"Did you eat or smoke anything while riding in this weather?" I immediately asked gently touching his now paled face.

"Aye," Bofur slightly moaned, "Don't fret lassie, I'll be fine," I immediately stood and looked to the tree tops.

_One of them has to have it_.

"What is it?" Thorin asked seeing Oin inspect Bofur and me desperately looking at the trees.

"Thank the Goddess," I smiled before moving to the wide tree that gave us the most cover from the rain. As I began climbing, I knew it was a bad idea. A couple of times my grip slipped but I had to get the things that will help Bofur.

"Saphira? What are you doing?" Bilbo asked as I hung from one hand reaching for a branch of leaves, obviously he hasn't seen me or Kili climb before.

"Bombur!" I ignored the hobbit as I yanked the stem and leafs off the tree, the fat dwarf hurried over to the trunk of the tree and looked up at me, "Have Bofur chew on these!" I tossed him the object and he hurried back to his brother.

"Saphira! That is very dangerous!" I tried to focus on where I was putting my hands to get back to the trunk of the tree.

"Best not to shriek like that when she's climbing Mister Baggins," Kili warned seeing how unsteady I was in the wet weather, and that Bilbo was whining like a babe, "You'll spook her," his voice was low as well as the others, somewhat in awe of how well I was climbing.

"SPOOK HER?! WELL I'LL NEVER!" my body jumped, birds flew by my hands and made them slip from the mossy branch and lose hold of the tree.

I let out a small scream and for the first time ever I was terrified, I didn't know how high up I was or where the ground was. At first when I stopped falling I thought I hit the ground but then I felt fingers tighten around my knee trying to get a better grip on me.

"You alright lass?" a voice said making me look up at my saviour. Dwalin. He looked at me with a smile as he set me down, making sure I wasn't harmed.

"How did you?" I stuttered remembering he was the furthest from the tree besides Gandalf.

"I have no idea, lass," he chuckled, "I'm just happy your safe now."

I went up on my tip toes and lightly kissed his cheek, "Thank you," I breathed before walking over to Bofur and kneeling in front of him, seeing how he was doing.

"You better stop doing that or you'll give me heart a run for its wee life," Bofur said through chewing the bark and leafs I gave him.

"I didn't plan on falling this time," I almost growled looking back at Bilbo who Fili and Kili were looking at with a stare that could kill.

"What did you give him?" Thorin asked swatting next to me seeing that Bofur was clearly better.

"Peppermint bark and forknock leafs," I sighed, my voice still shaken from the sudden fall, "Narateen use to smoke in this type of weather, it made her ill and always had to carry them on her persons."

"How did you know it would work for Bofur?" Bombur asked as I stood up with Oin listening intently to my answer.

"I didn't," I walked over Gandalf, and I as I did I sent Bilbo a small glare.

"Are you alright my dear?" Gandalf asked in a low tone, I glanced behind me and saw most of the dwarves now trying to dry off.

"Yes," I whispered to him trying to shake off my nerves.

"Something is different with you and them," Gandalf's voice was serious and dark.

"Thorin mentioned that this would happen, they are very protective of their women," then Gandalf came close to my right ear.

"But you're protective of them," he gave me a look, "The Saphira I knew before this quest would have never climbed that tree unless she did it for someone she truly cared about," I glanced away, knowing what he was thinking. _I was liking these dwarves, they're kind and welcoming, yet strong headed warriors, _"Yes Saphira I think that you are quite right!" Gandalf announced catching everyone's attention.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! _I pushed the thought to him.

"What is it?" Balin asked, I quickly looked to Gandalf.

_It's your bloody plan. _

"Her bruises are vanishing which means," as if it was like striking a match the rain stopped, "That we can continue our journey."

"Yes exactly," I said in a questionable tone still looking at the wizard utterly confused.

The company, now dry and healthy, returned to the trail picking up where we left off. From my seat with Fili I looked at the dwarves rather envious. For no reason at all.

"What? You have the most sour look on your face, Milis," Kili laughed from where he rode next to us. I looked at I'm unamused as my wet hair clung to my face.

"You all _like _riding all day and night on these," I paused before saying _things, _"**Ponies **and I would much rather be running in those," I pointed to the trees above us, "Or at least be moving," I put my face into Fili's pony's mane allowing him to rub my back in small circles.

"She bored," I heard Gloin shrug from behind us.

"So falling from a huge tree is boring to you, Saphira?" Bilbo quipped.

"Lad," Fili sighed as I sat back up, "She does that everyday."

"What Saphira means is-"

"Saphira!" Thorin called interrupting Gandalf, "Check that clearing right there," I looked to where he pointed and saw a small farm house roof.

"Gladly," I smirked twisting myself behind Fili.

"What are you doing?!" Fili immediately asked as I crouched behind him, watching the approaching branch. Without a word, I leapt for the branch, catching it with one hand and allowed my body to be thrown forward and break into a mad run across the tree tops as a bubble of laughter escaped my lips.

* * *

_**AN: Leave a review! I'll be updating soon!**_

_**Xoxo - Scar**_


	5. Troll Fire

**_AN: So the last one was slightly talkative and not as adventurous. But this one is filled with action and drama…..plus some more singing! R&R! ENJOY!_**

* * *

_Kili —_

I watched Saphira run from my sight in slight jealousy. It's been so long since we went scouting together over the past few weeks, Thorin was cautious now. I think he was spooked by the thought of having orcs so close to us. When Saphira sat with Fili, I grew envious, his coat only made him look bigger than me but truthfully I was slightly taller than my older brother, but that didn't stop him from dragging Saphira into his coat that our ma gave him for the quest.

"Do you think she's taken?" Bofur asked coming up behind me and Fili. We both looked at him, still chewing on the leafs that Saphira had gotten for him and said he could spit out hours ago.

"No," Fili almost growled, looking ahead, "She would've said something or at least Gandalf would've."

"She has braids," Bofur added, "Maybe one of them is a betrothal braid. Or that gold streak in her hair is a sign of betrothal," I looked at Bofur.

"You see it too? I thought I was the only one," I sighed in relief as I look to where Thorin sent her. We reached the area and saw no sign of Saphira, making me immediately look to the trees, trying to catch a glimpse of her.

"The woman has abandoned us," Nori grumbled, not many heard but I did.

Suddenly an object dropped in front of him. Blonde hair falling gracefully onto her shoulders as she rose into a stand.

"Or was waiting for you to come," Saphira sent me a wink before turning to Thorin, "I'm not sure about this place it seems….odd and eery."

"We'll camp here for the night!" Thorin announced in his thunderous voice, "Fili, Kili look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Oin, Gloin get a fire going," I looked over to Saphira and Thorin followed my gaze, "Saphira…." she raised a dark blonde eyebrow at him, "Go with Fili and Kili," she gave a nod and then helped Bombur unload his pony.

We found an old abandoned farm house, or at least the remains of it's shell. It was mostly just some bricks standing with its burnt roof leaning on the falling walls. It seemed safe to go inside.

_Why did Thorin not listen to Saphira?_

"How are you feeling Bofur?" Saphira asked putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and Fili with wide eyes.

"Oh, I don't know," he said in a dramatic fashion making a growl lurch to my chest, "I might need you to stay with me for the night," he sent us a wink before pretending to look ill for Saphira. Saphira looked seriously concerned for him, making a surge of jealousy go through me.

"Maybe the bark serum will help," Saphira thought out loud, Bofur's eyes widened.

"Serum?!" he gasped as Saphira circled around him.

"Oh yes. Nasty tasting thing," when she walked behind Bofur's back she sent us a smile, "But it should make you feel much better," her gaze went to the concern look she had before.

"Oh! No! That wont be necessary! Just some food will do!" Bofur practically sprinted away from Saphira, making all of us laugh. We had not long arrived at the farmhouse where we decided to make camp, when Gandalf came rushing past making Saphira's eyes darken.

"Everything alright?….Gandalf where are you going?!" Bilbo asked sounding panicked as he stood stroking some ponies with Balin.

"To seek the company of the only one who has any sense!"

"Who's that?"

"MYSELF MISTER BAGGINS! I've had enough dwarves for one day!" Gandalf rode away were a fuming Saphira was ready to scream.

"Tá tú amadán craiceáilte! Ná fág mé leo!" Saphira screamed from place next to Bombur before letting out a sigh, "Bandia cabhrú liom."

"Come on Bombur, we're hungry!" Thorin shouted as Saphira led the ponies to a grazing area.

"Saphira! Will he come back!" Bilbo called.

"How should I know! Maybe you spooked him away!" Saphira snarled with her back still turned from the hobbit.

"Looks like she does not forgive easily," Dori muttered.

"Or maybe she's angry at Gandalf," Ori suggested, whatever it was both Saphira and Gandalf had a bad feeling about thing camp sight, but Thorin wouldn't listen.

* * *

_Saphira —_

Kili, Fili and I kept watch over the ponies as it grew dark. I walked from each one as they watched my from the log that they sat at. I started singing a song that Alaerth taught me when I was a mere babe.

_"Hush-a-by_

_Don't you cry_

_Go to sleep _

_My little baby_

_When you wake _

_You shall have_

_All the pretty_

_Little ponies…"_

"Saphira," Fili quietly called as I petted his pony. I never bothered learning their names, but Kili's and Fili's I liked the best.

"Yes?" I asked glancing up at the two., but they simply waved me over. I sat down on the ground and looked up at them with curious eyes.

"What do your braids mean?" Kili asked. I've been waiting for this.

I sighed a little, glancing at the stars, "The top one is the Braid of the Sister. The second is the braid on an archer who shoots with her heart," I smiled slightly as I gently let my fingers over the top two, hovering over the third.

"And the third?" Fili asked almost unwillingly.

"My mother gave it to me on the day I was created, it means first," I glanced away from the two, tears pricked my eyes, "And last," I held in my tears, but kept my head turn until they were gone when I felt a soothing hand on my shoulder.

_"_And the streak?" Kili asked in a cautious tone, I looked at them, seeing Fili's hand on my shoulder and sadly smiled at them.

"It is the mark my uncle gave me when I last saw him," I slightly flinched at the memory of the curse hitting my heart, "It's the mark of the unwanted…..and motherless," the two looked guilty for asked, but I felt worse for placing the guilt into their way. As I opened my mouth to speak again, we heard a loud _thump!_

"What was that?" Kili whispered as we all stood, we heard it again and I listened closely.

"That was nothing of dwarf or hobbit," I breathed. We quietly ran to where the noise came from, where some of the ponies were. Then we froze.

I heard Bilbo approach allowing me to still look in shock at the ponies before us._ (Kili or Fili didn't turn either, perhaps me not pulling out my bow or sword let them know it was no threat). _Neither of us cared about the food Bilbo was carrying, and that's saying something.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked, we didn't look at him. We didn't move.

"We're suppose to be looking after the ponies," Kili said still looking straight ahead in a strained voice.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem," Fili continued as he and I glanced to Bilbo then each other then looked back at the ponies again.

"We had sixteen," I informed Bilbo.

"Now there's fourteen," Fili dead panned.

Bilbo looked at us worriedly then asked, "Well which ones are missing?" the three started making the rounds as I slowly approached the larger tree that looked to be uprooted of the lot by something VERY large.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing," Kili said coming to the clearing as Fili looked at the tree by my side.

"Well…well that's…not good," Bilbo said coming into the clearing as well then caught sight of the tree that I now crouched on, "No not good at all! Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"Er….no…best no' worry 'im," Fili replied looking rather concerned at the idea of telling Thorin anything, "As our official burglar we thought…"

"You might like to look into it," I finished in a very suggestive tone eying Bilbo, making Fili look at me with curious eyes. _Did he know I reached to grab his thought?_

"Well uh…" Bilbo grasped in thin air searching for something, "It…it looks as if something big uprooted these trees," he indicated by jabbing a bowl of soup in it's directing.

"That was our thinking," Kili confirmed their agreement as I slid over to his side of the tree.

"Something very big and…possssssibly quite dangerous," Bilbo continued out the middle of the sentence as if when he ended quickly it would be confirmed.

"No doubtfully," I shrugged making Fili send me a worried look then turned to the surroundings.

"Hey there's a light! Over here!" Fili beckoned for Kili, who quickly tucked me under his arm securely as if I would break.

We all rushed closer, ducking behind a log, "Stay down," Kili whispered. Bilbo, who still held the soup for some unknown reason, rested his hands on top of the log.

There was a loud coughing and some old sounding laughs coming from the lights direction.

"What is it?" Bilbo whispered looking to Kili and I.

"Trolls," we both said as our voiced took a hard tone. I was the first to jump over the long and run silently closer to the light causing Kili and Fili to hiss at me.

"Milis go to camp," Kili and Fili whispered coming up behind me.

"No way in hell," I hissed as Bilbo joined us, HOLDING THE SOUP, "Bilbo! Would you forget about the damn soup?!"

The answer was an obvious no as he ducked behind the tree across from Kili, Fili, and I, right at the border of the troll camp. A loud crashing came and a troll approached carrying two more ponies, one under each arm, causing Kili to push me behind him and Fili to press me against the tree with his chest, protecting me from being seen.

"Do you ever listen?" he asked still trapping me against the tree.

"They have Myrtle and Mindy!" Bilbo gasped.

"No," I silently laughed.

"I think they're going to eat them! We have to do something!"

Kili and Fili looked over at him and nodded their heads.

_No way am I letting this happen!_

"Yes! YES! You should!" Kili readily agreed relieving Bilbo of the soup bowls, "Mountain trolls are stupid and slow and you're so small…."

"Me, no no no no no," Bilbo tried to cut him off.

"They'll never see you it's perfectly safe, we'll be right behind you!" Kili carried on.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown howl," Fili finished as Kili pushed Bilbo out between the two trees.

"He is not skilled enough! I'll go!" I hissed to the brothers.

"No," they both promptly growled as Fili tried to pull me back.

"No, no way am leaving him here alone!" I yelled in a hushed tone, "Let me go!" fixing me an intimidating stare both Fili and Kili tried to yank me to move again, "Do that again and I'm never talking or coming near any of you," I growled, "_Ever._"

Kili sighed letting go of my hand, "Stay in that tree and do not come out until we return," Kili threatened practically throwing me up the nearest and thickest tree.

"I promise," I sighed climbing further into the tree as they vanished from my sight.

"Once like a barn owl…once like a brown…brown owl…" Bilbo was muttering to himself, "Like a barn…are you sure this is a good idea?" he turned back to see the three of us, but found no one.

* * *

_Goddess I hate trolls. Huge, ugly, smelly things. _I thought to myself as Bilbo began creeping closer to the ponies.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey if it don't look mutton again tomorrow," one troll moaned as Bilbo stole himself the go ahead.

_Such a brave hobbit, _I smiled before looking at the trolls, _Why must trolls complain so much?_

"-I'm still picking bits of him outta me teeth," the cook troll stated, he wore an apron and held a large wooden spoon.

"Ah! Ah! AHCHOOO!" one troll sneezed, if seemed was ill and a ridiculously high pitched voice. I rolled my eyes at his voice and the fact he sneezed into their soup.

"Well that's lovely, that is. A floater!" the cook troll mused.

"Ooooh might improve the flavor!" the horse carrying troll suggested.

_Idiots! _I glanced back trying to see the dwarves, but they weren't in sight.

When I turned back around I saw the cook troll grabbing high voice by the nose, "Oh no you don't!" high voice let out a lot of 'owws' as I felt the need to slam my head into the tree, but didn't, "Si' down!" cook troll said pushing the other into his seat by his nose. Bilbo was now by the side of the pony pen.

"I don't believe it," I gasped as high voice sneezed into a huge handkerchief while Bilbo tugged at the rope tying the pen close.

_Why doesn't he have a knife?!_

My heart stopped when I saw high voice stand and look over the ponies making Bilbo swing around the side and hide.

"I 'ope you're going to gut these Nads, I don't like the sticky parts," he complained.

"I said si' down!" cook troll yelled hitting the high pitched troll with the spoon.

Then the horse carrying troll cut it, "I'm starvin' are we 'aving 'orse tonight or what?!"

Bilbo was back tugging at the rope.

"Shut your cake 'ole. You'll eat what I give ya!" cook troll snapped.

" 'ow come 'e's the cook, every thing the same…" horse carrying troll moaned as Bilbo began sneaking towards them.

"Now what is he thinking?" I moaned looking for the dwarves, there was no sign of them so I slid down the tree and snuck closer. SOMEONE had to know what Bilbo was up to, "Oh Bilbo, you stupid hobbit!" I hissed as I saw hime inching towards high voice's back to steal his knife.

"Everythin' tastes like chicken," horse carrying troll finished.

"Except the chicken!"

_That makes absolutely no sense._

"Which tastes like fish!"

_Trolls are so stupid._

Bilbo began to sneak away but turned back to the trolls.

"I'm just sayin' a lil' appreciation would be nice," cook troll stopped, Bilbo stopped crawling next to the ponies shushing them, "Thanks Burt, lovely stew Burt. How 'ard is that?"

_A troll named BURT?!_

I froze when I saw high voice nearly grab Bilbo as he felt for his drink then successfully got it.

" 'ERE THAT'S MY GROG!" Burt's tone was threatening as he hit high voice with the spoon.

"Sorry," he whimpered, as he sat back up Burt tasted the stew.

"Ooh, that is beautifully balanced that is!" he said holding the spoon for high voice to try. I lost sight of Bilbo making me worried.

"Oh come on Bilbo!" I sighed holding my throwing knife ready to get to him.

"My guts rumbling, I've got to snuffle somethin' flesh, I need flesh!" horse carrier announced as high voice reached for his hankie, a sneeze was coming.

"Goddess!" I gasped with my hand over my mouth as I saw Bilbo's purple coat in the handkerchief.

"I thought we said to stay in the tree!" Kili and Fili sounded pissed. I slightly jumped and glanced back to them, all the dwarves were giving me angry looks, then I felt their protective energy wrap around me. Obviously they were not pleased seeing me so close to trolls.

"They have Bilbo!" I hissed looking back to the trolls.

Thorin came to my side, his hand over mine where it rested on the tree, "Ugh!" he moaned then looked to me, "You stay here!"

"Excuse me?! I've fought and seen battle!" I hissed at him.

"Stay with Fili," he growled as high voice sneezed into his handkerchief and all over Bilbo.

"Gross," I slightly flinch.

"Ahh!" high voice screamed looking at his handkerchief with Bilbo in it, "Look! Look! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everythin'…."

"What is it?" horse carrier asked.

"I don't know!" I felt Fili come to my sides as the dwarves spread out, "But I don't like the was it wriggles around!" and at that high voice threw Bilbo to the ground. I wanted to run forward and help him but Fili's strong hand stopped me.

"Don't," Fili whispered making me look away from Bilbo.

"I must help him," I hissed to him, but Fili put a hand on my cheek.

"No, Milis, I've sworn an oath to protect you and you must accept," my eyes widened. In all my years this has never happened to a Sister. Tears formed in my eyes as I looked at Fili.

"You have made an oath for nothing, I cannot accept," I turned my head away from him ashamed, "Because even if we succeed our quest I will die," I let out a small whimper and sob letting Fili know that I wanted to accept his oath but simply couldn't.

At this point Kili jumped out from the bushes and hit high voice on the leg and foot with his sword before taking up a position opposite to the troll holding Bilbo, "DROP HIM!"

"YOU WHAT?"

"I said…drop him!" Kili replied confidently.

"I'm sorry," I almost wanted to cry as I pulled out my sword, "My words are harsh."

"Don't be," Fili whispered getting his two swords ready in both hands, "Because I will always protect you," we glanced at each other, "Even without your permission."

The troll threw Bilbo towards Kili and I didn't know who moved first, but as soon as Bilbo touched Kili's form I ran out of hiding and attacked the trolls with the dwarves.

We were picked up and tossed at times, but we still slashed at their bodies causing them to yelp. I leapt off of Dwalin's form and slashed at horse carrier before dropping to the ground on my feet running to the next troll.

"OH! I smell woman flesh!" one of the trolls yelled as I slashed at an ankle, "She's mine! I want her!" I was flung back and my head hit stone. Balin helped me up as I saw the horses run off as the dwarfs unconsciously pushed me behind them.

"Bilbo!" Kili and I yelled darting forward, but Thorin stopped him and Fili stopped me.

"No!" Thorin threw his arm in front of Kili, holding his advances, but Fili held me in his arms as I saw Bilbo in two of the trolls' grasp, one arm and leg in each troll hand.

"Lay down your arms! Or we'll wip 'is off!" horse carrier yelled.

There was a tense silent seconds before Thorin suck his sword into the ground. Angrily everyone joined, even Ori threw down his slingshot. Within seconds half the dwarves were in sacks and the others wrapped around a roasting spit being turned over a fire, while I simply laid in the pile of dwarves in the sacks with my hands and feet tied. Kili was to my left, Fili at my feet and my head rested against Thorin's leg.

"Don't cook 'em, let's just sit on 'em and squish them into jelly!" high voice suggested.

"Let me free and you'll have jelly!" I growled pulled at my bonds.

"Bring the woman! I want to see 'er again," horse carrier demanded.

"No! Leave dessert alone!" Bart yelled.

"Dessert!" Kili growled in a possessive tone, struggling in his sack.

"They should be sautéed and grilled, sprinkle with sage," Burt corrected, "And dessert in a lovely mint soup."

"What! Mint? Seriously?" I muttered hitting my head on Thorin's leg.

"Never mind the seasons' we aint got all night, dawn ain't far away, let's get a move on! I don't fancy bein' turned to stone," horse carrier growled.

"Wait!" Bilbo shouted as he someone managed to get to his feet in the sack, "Your making a terrible mistake!"

"You can't reason with them! Their half-wits!" Dori yelled from the turning spit.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur asked also on the spit.

"Dim-wits!" I growled furiously pulling at my bonds.

"I meant with the uh…seasoning," Bilbo said.

"What about the seasoning?" Burt asked placing his hands on his knees in front of Bilbo.

"Well have you smelt them?" Bilbo pondered, "You're going to need something a lot stronger than sage to cook this lot up!"

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" horse carrier asked.

"Let the burglarobbit speak."

"The er….secret to cooking dwarf is…umm…"

"Yes?" Burt sounded excited, "Come on, tell us the secret!"

"Yes! I'm telling you the secret…" Bilbo was looking around desperately, "The secret is….tooooooooo….SKIN them first."

The dwarves let out as much uproar as I did. They began cursing Bilbo and the trolls.

"I'll kill you! I will!" Dwalin threatened from the spit.

"What a load of rubbish!" spat horse carrier.

_Where is the sun when you need it?!_

"Nothing better than a bit of raw dwarf!" he reached down into the pile. The Kili did something I never expect from him. He rolled over and placed his entire body over mine. Our faces were so close that I could practically taste him. Then I felt Fili lay over my legs as Thorin place his sack over my exposed arms.

Despite the fact that all of them were about to be cooked, they had hidden me from the troll's view, ensuring that I wouldn't be picked from the pile.

Bombur unfortunately was picked out of the pile and as Kili moved off of me I looked at him with wide astonished eyes.

"Nice and crunchy!" he laughed as he dangled Bombur over his open mouth as Bombur wiggled to get free.

"N…N…NOT THAT ONE! HE'S INFECTED!" Bilbo yelled desperately.

_What in the Goddess's good name made him say that?!_

"You what?" the horse carrier asked as Bombur remained dangling above the trolls head.

"He's got…worms…in his…tubes," it became clear that Bilbo was making things as went. _Why? _Suddenly Bombur was tossed to the pile and on top of me, knocking the wind out of me.

"Get off!" I gasped pushing his large body off me.

"In…in fact they have," Bilbo continued, "They're infested with parasites it's a terrible business! I wouldn't risk it," he shook his head, "I really wouldn't."

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin asked from next to me.

"We don't have parasites, you have parasites!" Kili yelled as Bilbo sighed and rolled his eyes in frustration. _He's buying time! _Understanding his plan, I looked to Thorin desperately and entered his mind.

_"He's buying time! He's waiting for the sun to rise!" _I pushed the thought repeatedly then Thorin kicked the dwarves near me.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm…" Oin unconvincingly said.

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" Kili yelled sounding desperate and afraid.

"We're riddle!" the others on the spit joined in.

"Yes I'm riddled!"

"Yes we are! Badly!"

"What would you have us do?" horse carrier asked, "Let 'em all go?" my bindings became loose.

"Well…" Bilbo drew out the word to make it suggestive. Thorin eyed our pile of weapons and then me seeing my bonds loosen.

"You think I don't know what you're ip to! This little ferret is takin' us for fools!"

"Ferret!" Bilbo sounded seriously insulted.

"Fools?" then I was free making me dart towards our weapons but a sudden tug and yank at my hair sent me screaming.

* * *

Burt held me in front of the others by my hair, their eyes wide with fear and anger as I tried not to scream, "How'd you get free?" Burt growled as I scrambled for my hair not to rip out.

"Let me go!" I screamed in pain. Kili and Thorin became restless in their sacks, twisted and turned, trying to get free.

"Saphira!" Fili yelled struggling in his sack.

"Burglarobbit!" Burt yelled tossing me in the air and threw me next to Fili. I immediately clung to his side as I rubbed my scalp, "How do you cook woman flesh?"

"Don't answer him!" Bofur yelled as I shrunk into Fili's side as horse carrier eyed me with hungry eyes, literally.

"Well….you have to…glaze the seasoning…" Bilbo paused and thought.

_Don't you dare._

"Don't answer the half-wit!" Dwalin screamed.

"Over her body…." the dwarves started screaming as I shook in fear.

"I won't let him touch you," Fili said as I looked up at him, desperately.

"How do we do that?" high voice asked.

"Shut it Tom!" Burt yelled as Fili placed his body over mine.

"You take off all her clothes!" Bilbo shouted and everyone went silent.

"I like the sound of that!" Tom exclaimed in a quite excited manner. Just as fast as he threw me, Burt dragging me out of Fili's protection and placed me in front of the turning spit.

"Tom get me skinin' knife," Burt smiled.

"You're a dead hobbit! You hear that! I'm going to kill you!" I screamed trying to scramble away from Burt but slightly burned my arm. As Burt got his knife to my vest ready to slice through the fabric,Gandalf appeared on top of a large rock.

"THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!"

"Who's that?" Burt questioned turning to Gandalf.

"No idea."

"Can we eat 'im too?" Tom excitedly asked.

Gandalf banged his staff on the rock and it broke allowing sunlight to hit the trolls. They began to lash out and Burt's knife slashed my arm.

"Saphira!" I scrambled to my feet and dove into the sack pile as the trolls screamed while turning to stone. My worst fear being avoided once again.

* * *

**_AN: Hoped you enjoyed this! Leave a review! I'll be updating soon!_**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	6. The Chase

**_AN: And we continue! R&R! ENJOY_**

* * *

_Fili —_

Fear shot through me as I saw Saphira run from the pile. Her strides where long and strong, but they all came to an abrupt halt as the cook troll grabbed her long blonde hair. She scream sent chills down my spine. Her pain shot through me like arrow. She struggled to grasp her hair as the cook troll held her in front of us. She looked at us with fearful eyes as Thorin, Kili, and I thrashed in our sacks.

"How'd you get free?" The troll asked near her face, she wanted to move away but the way he held her made it look even more painful.

"Let me go!" she cried out, but no tears went down her face.

"Saphira!" I yelled feeling useless as the troll threw her in the air.

"Burglarobbit!" he called as she landed slightly on top of me. She didn't run, she didn't slide closer to Kili. She _clung _to me. As if I could protect her with just a touch, "How do you cook woman flesh?"

"Don't answer him!" Bofur yelled as Saphira shrank into me. Her eyes locked on the trolls with fear.

"Well….you have to…glaze the seasoning…" Bilbo paused and thought.

_WHAT IS HE THINKING?!_

"Don't answer the half-wit!" Dwalin screamed.

"Over her body…." the others screamed out as I felt Saphira shake in fear.

"I won't let him touch you," I said as she looked up at me, desperately. Her eyes begging to help her.

"How do we do that?" high voice asked.

"Shut it Tom!" Burt yelled as I gently placed my body over hers, attempting to shield her.

"You take off all her clothes!" Bilbo shouted and everyone went silent.

"I like the sound of that!" Tom exclaimed in a quite excited manner. Suddenly in a blink of an eye she was gone.

"NO!" I roared throwing myself forward and making me land in the dirt face first.

"Tom get me skinin' knife," Burt smiled.

"You're a dead hobbit! You hear that! I'm going to kill you!" she screamed trying to scramble away from the troll but I saw her arms brush the fire making her yelp in pain. As the troll got his knife to her vest, Gandalf appeared on top of a large rock.

"THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!"

"Who's that?" one questioned turning to Gandalf.

"No idea," the one turning the spit shrugged.

"Can we eat 'im too?" the other excitedly asked.

Gandalf banged his staff on the rock and it broke allowing sunlight to hit the trolls. They began to lash out and I saw a troll slash her arm.

"Saphira!" Kili yelled out as she dove into the pile. It took a few moments for the trolls to be completely turned to stone. Gandalf was the first to move out of the lot. He started to help us in the sacks with Saphira but then he noticed the gash.

"Saphira, go get that cleaned," Gandalf instructed as she cut the ropes on the spit, it was bleeding heavily.

"I'm fine," she shrugged but as she cut her hands slightly shook. She was still in shock.

"Lassie," Dwalin sighed as he gripped her hand holding the knife, he held her still wide eyes in a stare down, "Go," she simply nodded and handed over the blade then went over to Gandalf's pack where his water pouched rested.

"It'll be gone by the time she comes back," Kili sighed next to me as he helped Bifur into his trousers. I looked from my brother to Saphira, watching her tentatively pour the water onto the gash, biting her lower lip to contain a scream.

"A little help?" Oin asked still in his sack. I chuckled slightly and helped the old oaf out of the sack.

"Well I think everyone is glad everyone is alright!" Gandalf announced as Saphira walked next to him, her eyes locked on Bilbo, I glanced to her arm and saw a simply red mark where the gash once was. Confusion shot through me, that gash needed stitches! And now it was healed?!

"Yes!" Bilbo smiled as the others sent Saphira concerned looks at her glare at him, "I think that went rather smoothly!" then everything crumbled.

"SMOOTHLY?! RIP HER CLOTHES OFF!" Saphira screamed, I've never seen so much anger in someone's eyes, "GLAZE HER **BODY?!" **she moved to the hobbit but Kili moved quick enough and held her in his arms, restraining her from attacking Bilbo. He whispered something into her ear that I couldn't hear, it made her stop struggling and glance to my brother. She looked back to the hobbit and didn't advance at him. What did my brother say that made her so calm?

* * *

_Saphira — _

"When I get the chance, I'll kill ya!" I growled before pushing myself free of Kili's grip and went to my weapons. My back now turned to the dwarves.

"Gandalf is that a Sister thing?" Bilbo asked, obviously trying to be quiet wasn't in his forte today.

"No, Master Baggins," Thorin's voice almost growled, "It is not."

"For a woman to have her clothes removed without her permission," Balin paused and I could _feel _their stares on my back as I placed my weapons over my body.

"It's unthinkable," I couldn't tell if it was Kili or Fili who said those words, but I could tell that they too where angry of the situation I was just in.

"They're mountain trolls," I said turning around and looked at the trolls, acting like I never heard their discussion.

"Yes," Gandalf mused, "What are they doing this close to the east road?" he seemed to be talking to himself so I didn't pay attention to him.

"They couldn't travel in day light," my voice was somewhat in a singsong suggestive tone as I glanced to Thorin and the other dwarves.

"There must be a cave nearby," Thorin said glancing around then called for everyone to gather their things and make way to the horde.

If you ever have a chance to go to a troll horde, don't. If you wish to not smell the worst thing the Maker has created then a troll horde is not the place to be. A troll horde smells like death, decay, and things indescribably horrid. Flies and other insects die when they come near. However most creatures dove into troll hordes because they contain treasure and today the company was one of the creatures going into the horde.

"Ori! Bifur! Watch the ponies!" Thorin yelled clearly not trusting me Kili or Fili with them any more. I walked towards the entrance but felt the need to gag just coming close to the treasure OUTSIDE the cave.

"Your….your face!" Kili laughed clutching his sides making me shove him towards the smelliest thing near the cave.

"Ahaha! Your face!" I teased as Fili sat down from laughing too much. I pushed through some of the eccentric jewellery with the princes seeing the objects meaningless but a sense of meaning was in one of them, one that _I _did not find. Then Thorin came out yelled for Bofur, Gloin, and Nori who quickly followed with Dwalin.

Suddenly there came a crash of branches, "Something's coming!" he bellowed to the others.

"Stay together!" Gandalf yelled, "Hurry now!" Fili and Kili ran close to my sides as I clutched my bow with a notched arrow tightly, "Arm yourselves!"

"Stay close," Fili growled as we stood ready to attack. Something was off about this traveller though, I could feel it.

"THIEVES! MURDERS! ASSASSINS!" a voice yelled as enormous rabbits came out of the bushes pulling a wooden sleigh with a good friend on board.

The man was wearing scruffy brown clothes which matched his equally wild brown hair with bird shit down the right side of his face. _(Yes you read right, bird shit). _His eyes were wide and crazed as he looked to us. Fili and Kili immediately pushed me behind them but I knew the man.

"Radagast!" Gandalf announced, "It's Radagast the brown!" he put his sword away and moved to his friend as I pushed myself through the princes.

"Saphira!" Thorin hissed as I slowly approached the odd looking wizard.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked which made me concerned.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf," he breathed heavily. "Somethings wrong, somethings terribly wrong," I've never seen Radagast so stressed before.

"Yesssss?" Gandalf sounded unconvinced.

"Oh! I had a thought and now I've lost it…It was right here…on the tip of my tongue!" Radagast whined as I felt a tug on my arm, but I pulled back and looked at him curiously, "Oh! It's not a thought at all!" his tongue curled and his words became garbles, "It's a silly old!" Gandalf reached forward and pulled a bug from his mouth making me suddenly be pulled into Kili's chest, "Stick insect!"

I let out a laugh to catch his attention as I looked at the rabbits, "I see my rabbits have done you well?" all eyes went to me. Radagast took a step towards me but the company stepped towards him with weapons slightly raised.

"You…." he thought looked at me intently, then his face lit up, "Saphira!" he beamed seeing that he'd gotten my name correct, "You're the one I like! Oh! I like you!" I gave a small laugh before he turned to Gandalf and they walked off a bit to talk in semi-privacy.

"You just attract anyone!" Kili sighed releasing me from his hold.

"Oh! I like you!" Fili mocked Radagast before sending him a dirty look and a mean hand gesture.

"Deryth and I brought him those rabbit years ago!"

"Uh huh," Fili smiled pulling me down to sit with him and Kili.

"Oh shut it! You're just jealous!" I teased with an evil grin.

Then there was a horrible growling trumpeting sound around us making my blood turn to ice.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo stuttered sending us to our feet, "Are there wolves in these parts?"

"Wolves? No laddie," Bofur started but suddenly a giant oversized ugly warg came from an incline and launched at Dwalin who was right in front of us. Immediately Fili pushed me behind him as I got an arrow ready as Thorin brought his sword down and killed the thing. Another one came down the hill behind Thorin but in a flash Kili and I shot it down as the dwarves set upon it till dead.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin thundered as Kili and I retrieved our arrows, "Which means an orc pack isn't far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo questioned as fear shot through me with the slight memories of the Great Battle.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked Thorin in a hurry.

"No one."

"WHO DID YOU TELL?!"

"NO ONE I SWEAR!" Thorin's voice went serious, "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You're being hunted!" Gandalf informed the group but his eyes were on me, "Where are they?" I felt my eyes turn red as I gripped Fili's hand for support if I grew weak, "WHERE ARE THEY SAPHIRA!" my vision expanded out about us and to the pack, my stomach sank at their location.

* * *

_Fili — _

Saphira's gripped tightened on Fili's hand as her now red eyes widened.

"Where are they?" Gandalf asked again this time gently.

Saphira gave a painful gasp as her eyes snapped to sapphire, "East. Their approaching from the east. Fast and hard."

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin stated in a low voice as Saphira leaned into Fili. He could feel her weak when her eyes were red, now her strength returned with too much force.

"We can't! We have no ponies! They've bolted!" Ori shouted running down the incline with Bifur who carried the supplies the ponies had thrown.

"I'll draw them off!" Radagast announced making Saphira snap her head to the wizard with scared eyes.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will out run you!" Gandalf was finding the idea useless, but Saphira smiled.

"These are Rhosgabel Rabbits!" Saphira and Radagast snapped.

"I'd like to see them try," Radagast almost growled as Saphira smiled to the wizard.

"The Sisters will keep you safe," she smiled before stepping away from the sleigh.

Radagast leapt to his sleigh and sent his rabbit through the bushes and onto the plain yelling, "COME AND GET ME!"

"Now," Saphira breathed sending the company out of the brush and onto the plain as well. They darted in the opposite direction, but Fili got a knot in his gut as Saphira ran next to Gandalf one eye red, one eye sapphire both making sure to avoid where Radagast was leading the pack. They led the dwarves and hobbit rock to rock, seeking cover when they needed it.

"Come on!" Gandalf hissed as Saphira led them in another direction.

Fili panicked every time the company was out in the open with his brother, uncle and Saphira so far from his protection. Suddenly Radagast came streaking in front of the group chased by more orcs than Fili expected.

Saphira slightly slid to a stop as Gandalf changed direction, her eyes were wide and looked over the company giving a sigh of relief when she saw Fili.

"ORI! NO!" Thorin yelled as Radagast led the pack of orcs in front of the rock the company had stopped in front of. But the small dwarf ran into the open making Fili's stomach lurch.

Suddenly Saphira threw herself on top of Ori, knocking him to the ground and covering him with her body, eyes watching the orcs before pulling them both to safety as Saphira gave a painful gasp. Her once red eye snapped to sapphire making her wince as she tried to shift it back.

"Come on, come on quickly!" Gandalf gestured the company past him and Thorin.

"Where are you taking us?" Thorin growled.

Fili felt Saphira cling closer to him as she slightly lost her once strong stride. As they darted behind the next rock they all heard the most terrifying growl.

_There's one on the rock above us, _Fili thought as Saphira's breathing practically stopped.

* * *

_Fili — (First Person PoV)_

I looked to Thorin for what we should do next. Dread set into me as Thorin looked to Kili then Saphira, indicating to their bows.

They both released a breath and as if they were reading each others minds they both stepped quickly out and shot the warg. Saphira moved fast enough to shoot the rider again letting the thing fall as the closest dwarves attacked it with vigour, Bifur the most violent of the bunch.

Saphira faltered as she gasped her eyes flashing red making a small drop of blood drip from her nose, "They know," Saphira breathed desperately to Gandalf.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf yelled as Kili took grip of Saphira seeing her physically weakened. I tried to keep up with them but the two knew how to run together.

"There they are!" Gloin yelled pointed the orcs out over the hill.

"THIS WAY!" Gandalf shouted pointing with his staff and taking off in another direction, "QUICKLY!"

An orc astride a warg appeared on the hill above Thorin, Bilbo and I, who stopped a few meters behind Kili and Saphira, "THERE'S MORE COMING!" Kili yelled as I saw Saphira gain her footing on her own. Her eyes went over the company, panicked and scared then rested on me with a sigh of relief.

"WE'RE SURROUNDED!" I screeched as our archers readied their bows.

"Kili! Saphira! Shoot them!" Thorin ordered as he pushed Bilbo towards Bofur. Kili and Saphira were shooting orcs and warts left, right, centre. Kneeling and spinning around each other for the next shot. Anger and jealousy pulsed through me as I saw how perfect they looked together.

"Where's Gandalf!" Bofur shouted as he ran towards a rock in the middle of the circle we made, Bilbo next to him.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin snapped.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND!" Thorin yelled not to far from me as he pulled out his sword and I moved closer to Saphira. I needed to have her near me, I needed to protect her.

"QUICKLY! THIS WAY YOU FOOLS!" Gandalf shouted appearing from behind a rock.

"COME ON MOVE!" Thorin yelled, "QUICKLY! ALL OF YOU!" I made no move, my eyes focused on my two archers, who were still shooting quite a ways away.

"Fili! GO!" Saphira screamed seeing that I didn't move then ducked at an arrow shot at her.

"I'm not leaving either of you!"

"Gandalf! Faigh dó as anseo!" Saphira yelled to the wizard, suddenly Bifur grabbed hold of me and dragged me to the rock.

"LET GO!" I screamed as Thorin killed a warg which jumped out behind the rock, "KILI! SAPHIRA!" as I managed to free myself in front of the hole behind the rock I heard Gandalf counting dwarves as they came down.

"Saphira! Kili!" Thorin boomed, "Run!"

When Saphira turned my heart sank, the small drop of blood was no more. It was covering her mouth as her eyes struggled to stay open and made her falter as she ran. Thorin pushed me down the hole as Kili ran past him.

I immediately stood from sliding into the tunnel as I heard an, "Ouf," I watched Saphira practically throw herself down the tunnel and onto the rocky ledges.

"Saphira!" Gandalf gasped seeing her bloodied face and something in her leg, a dagger.

"Give me a second," she hissed closing her eyes. Then I saw something extraordinary. Her blood shimmered gold and began to go back into her nose. Her skin slightly glowed as an orc body fell next to her. Before anyone could move she ripped the arrow out of its now dead body and handed it to Thorin as Gandalf poked at it.

"Elves," Thorin and Saphira muttered in the upmost disdainful voice.

* * *

_Saphira —_

I pushed myself up from the ground to get away from the dead orc body only to be engulfed in a giant hug.

"You scared me out there," Kili whispered to me, I sighed and let my heart even out.

"You didn't look it," I smiled as I leaned into his shoulder, there was a sudden pain in my leg and I didn't know why.

"Only because you needed to focus," Kili slightly laughed as I slowly pulled away from him, looking to Fili. His eyes scrammed pain and something else. _Jealousy?_

"I'm sorry," I whispered, trying not to let the tears form in my eyes seeing his hurt expression.

"Why?" he asked but I just threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

_"Because I can't lose either of you," _I whispered into his head letting him hear my voice but letting no one else hear as well.

"I can't see where the pathway leads, do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur sounding very concerned replied first.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf murmured as everyone stepped forward but someone stopped me. _Thorin_.

"Wait," he breathed, he looked at me in the eye.

_Shit shit shit fuck fuck fuck! He's going to ask where this leads to….FUCK!_

He knelt in front of me making me extremely confused. Then I saw it. A dagger impaled in my calf.

"Goddess," I slightly moaned feeling the pain wash over me. It was red hot and burned every fibre in my body, "Make it quick."

In a snap Fili put his hand over my mouth and my back against his chest as Thorin ripped out the dagger. I screamed out in agony, but Fili's hand muffled it completely.

"We'll see that you're healed properly," Thorin whispered before joining the rest of the company. Fili and Kili helped me walk, but I knew the pathway making me clench my jaw. Kili saw my tension as we came out on top of a small waterfall looking over the one city I've ever taken refuge in.

"The Valley of Imladris," Gandalf announced behind the three of us, "In the common tongue it is known by another name…"

"Rivendell," Bilbo muttered sounding as awed as I did once. Long, long ago.

* * *

**_AN: I know this was shorter than my other chapters but I think all the action made up for it! Leave a review and if you like take part in the poll going on between Kili or Fili to be Saphira's mate (I actually just want to see who you guys think it will be) I'll try to update soon! Happy Reading!_**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	7. Songs and Bruises

**_AN: NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE IS MINE!_**

* * *

_Saphira —_

Thorin's rage was something I wanted to get far away from, the moment he saw Rivendell, "This was your plan all along!" he was fast to accuse Gandalf, I couldn't blame Thorin considering his past with elves, "To seek refuge with our enemy!" I held my breath, Gandalf can inform Thorin that during our run from the orcs, I too led us here. The thought of how Thorin would react made me lean uneasily onto Kili and Fili who stood watching their uncle.

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill temper will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself," Gandalf set Thorin in place.

"You think the elves would give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us," Thorin's voice went from civil to warrior like again.

"Of course they will! But we have questions that they can answer and wound they can heal!" I saw Thorin open his mouth to speak but I loudly cleared my throat and shook my head when Thorin glanced to me, "If we are to be successful," Gandalf continued, "This will need to be handled with tact and respect… and no small amount of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me and Saphira," I my heart stopped.

"What?!" all four of us asked. Gandalf simply snorted and made his way down the very high and extremely slim pathway. We all followed in suit down to the bridge where masterfully crafted figures stood. I rolled my eyes as I limped into the courtyard with the princes.

"We need to get your wound cleaned," Fili whispered as the others aimlessly talked to one another, obviously we were waiting for someone.

"I don't think I want to be left in their healers care," I left out the _again _to not worry him, but Kili shot me an unknowing glance as he wiped my wound with his sleeve, smearing the blood across my slightly tanned skin, "I don't feel safe without you two."

Then can the call form the stairs, "Mithrandir," we all looked and saw the elf descending the elegant stairs, clearly addressing Gandalf.

"Ah Lindir!" Gandalf smiled to the long dark haired, thin and young elf. I knew elvish well but it was so light and airy compared to Sister Tongue or Khuzdul that I simply ignored it.

"Gandalf is an honorary elf friend. Mithrandir is his elven name," I whispered to the princes with a slight growl. I felt **his** presence and a shot of fear went through me as I glanced at the elven city.

"Something wrong?" Kili asked catching the growl. I shot him a nervous glance as a hunting horn blew. I silently cursed myself as a large amount of armed elves came riding towards us on horses. Which made Thorin of course, defensive.

"Everybody back here!" he ordered, "Close ranks!" I was suddenly dragged backwards and my form was hidden behind Fili, Kili and Thorin.

"Stay close to me," Fili whispered as the horses circled but the elves eventually stopped.

"Gandalf!" the voice made me slightly shiver as I saw the long dark haired elder elf who spoke to Gandalf.

"Lord Elrond!" Gandalf returned greeting before speaking in elvish again. I watched Elrond carefully, he seemed to be the same elf that took mercy on me long ago.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders," Lord Elrond stated in common tongue as he handed Lindir the orc sword, "Something or someone has drawn them near."

I smiled slightly, lurking behind Fili and Kili who shadowed Thorin, "Ah well, that may have been us," Gandalf nodded towards the company and Thorin stepped forward making Elrond take sight of me, but said nothing.

"Milis?" Fili asked seeing my eyes darken as I watched the elf.

"Welcome Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror," Lord Elrond greeted walking up to Thorin slightly bowing to him and glancing to me.

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin replied stiffly as I limped closer to them, unnoticed.

"You have your grandfather's bearing, I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain," Elrond seemed to be polite but I could see through the elf's voice.

"Indeed," Thorin looked Elrond dead in the eye, "He made no mention of **_you_**," I gave a small sigh and then Elrond turned in my direction as I peaked over Dwalin's shoulder.

"Írima!" he smiled going to one knee and moving his hair over his left shoulder, exposing his neck.

Dwalin growled as I stepped out of his shadow, though I did not kneel like Elrond was, I did expose my neck and my eyes darkened to almost black, "Nolondil," I practically snarled before stepping back into the company. Elrond frowned as he stood and turned to Lindir, speaking in elvish once more.

I caught a few of the words and smiled, "What is he saying?!" Gloin demanded getting agitated, "Does he offer us insult?!"

"No Master Gloin," Gandalf sighed, obviously tired of the dwarves fast reactions to anything.

"He's offering us food," I sighed loudly interrupting Gandalf. Letting the dwarves speak amongst themselves.

"You remember?" Lindir smiled brightly to me which I returned withe a glare.

"It comes and goes," I slightly growled before stepping closer to Fili. I did not feel safe here. The stone beneath my feet will betray me, the stone walls will harm me and the elves residing in those walls will bring me pain.

"Ahh well…" Gloin announced, clearly voicing the company's decision, "In that case, lead on!" we began moving forward but Thorin caught my arm.

"You know them?" he hissed squeezing my arm tight.

I yanked it free and stepped into the princes' sides, ready to be helped up the stairs, "Only because I was desperate," I growled before being half carried up the stairs to the Sisters' old quarters which now became the company's. Fili gently took me from leaning on Kili and helped me sit down on a couch, placing my wounded right calf on his lap.

"What did you call that elf lord?" Dwalin grubbed as the company explored the room, cautious for any traps.

"Friend of knowledge," I moaned in pain as Fili cleaned the gapping hole in my leg.

"**Friend?**" Dwalin growled as Thorin's hand moved to his sword.

"He is a good friend of my sisters, but no friend to me. I only act kind in the good name for the Sisters for they have created a great alliance with him. If I disrespect him, I bring shame to my sisters."

"What did he call you?" Kili asked making **everyone **look at me.

I gave a small sigh, "Lovely, beautiful," I slightly paused, "Desirable," Fili's once soft touch turned extremely painful, "But the gesture we made to one another showed to the elves that we cannot be allies."

"Why?" Balin asked, clearly seeing something that I didn't.

_They do love their questions._

"Írima, they are ready for you and your friends," a beautiful elf maiden smiled before continuing in the hall.

"Ready for what?" Gloin asked with the sound of threat in his voice.

I rolled my eyes and yanked my leg away from Fili, but remained laying relaxed on the couch, "If you want this to go smoothly," I looked to Thorin, "I recommend you do what I say."

"Why?" Thorin snapped, "You are friends with the enemy!" he almost growled.

"Because when I was desperate they took me in!" I growled sending me to my feet, "Lord Elrond has been kind to the Sisters and their mates for a _very _long time. When I came here they almost ended my quest and _me, _but," I looked at the company with dark eyes, "Since I followed the Sisters way they let me through and live."

Balin who has the only rational mind here stepped forward, "What do we need to do lassie?"

"Follow me and do NOT speak to anyone, except you Thorin," I calmly ordered.

"The elves know you," Thorin growled, "They will not listened to anyone else."

My eyes narrowed, "If you carried _MY _mother's swords with as much pride that you have for being a son of Durin, they will realize I am under your command and address you, and you alone," I began slightly limping to the door, seeing none of them move I added, "Come on now."

* * *

_Kili —_

Walking through Rivendell felt wrong. Several times I glanced over my shoulder to make sure we weren't being watched.

"How many times have you been here?" Balin asked Saphira as we followed her. She was limping and her wound still hasn't healed which I found weird.

"Once," her eyes flashed with anger, "But I vowed that I would never come back," she glanced to Thorin, "Unless I was truly desperate," we walked out to a great opening against the cliff side making Saphira stop walking, "You stop here, wash up and go to the dinning hall inside. I'll meet you inside, but for now I'll be there," at first she pointed to a large fountain and then to what looked like hot springs lower in the cliff side.

"You're sure?" Thorin tentatively asked.

"Yes, it is not wise going to Elrond's table smelling like road and trolls," she eyed Bilbo for a moment, "If we do this, we'll gain more respect from the elves."

Thorin simply nodded and Saphira limped down the path to the hot springs, "I know you don't like the idea lads, but we should trust Saphira," Balin suggested.

"Trust?!" Dwalin hissed as we made our way to the fountain, "We barely know the lass and you say we can trust her?!"

"She has done nothing but helpful things for this company. Why don't you trust her brother?" Balin snapped, it's odd to see them fight, they've always been the ones to agree with each other no matter what.

"She is _unnatural!" _I saw Thorin look away at his words as if he knew something.

"Well I do not know about you, but I would like to get this troll snot off of me," Bilbo complained pulling off his purple coat making me chuckle.

"Right you are, Bilbo," Oin said clearly not comfortable with the fact he was in the troll sack that smelt the worse out of all of them.

Most of the company agreed but as I pulled off my shirt I noticed Fili not by the fountain, "Brother?" I asked walking next to him as he too stood shirtless watching where Saphira left.

"An elf, a tall _blonde _elf just went down the pathway Saphira went to," a growl grumbled in my chest. Then I saw her emerging from the hot springs, her hair covering most of her body.

"Come, we shouldn't be watching," I whispered before pulling on his arm, he gave a sigh but followed me to the fountain.

Being so clean was strange, I was the first one to be done and walked down a random hallway when I suddenly felt fear shoot through me.

"Don't talk to me like that!" a man screamed, never thought elves could scream like that, full of hate and longing, then I heard something hit the stone wall, "Do not forget it was I who made Elrond allow to stay!" then I heard it. Her scream.

"It was my Sister's who let me stay!" Saphira screamed making my heart sink and my feet move hearing a body collide with the stone again.

"Why can't you do what the others did? Why do you insist on being _pure?!" _I saw an elf racking his hand up Saphira's thigh from where she was pinned against the wall by her throat.

"Because it is not for you! I would rather die then let you enter my body!" Saphira growled trying to struggle away. Her face was paling from the lack of oxygen as pure rage pulsed through me.

Before I could think I felt my legs running towards him as he screamed, "You will let me in!" my body collided with his sending him to fall and Saphira out of his grip, "What the-?"

"If you ever touch her again, I will cut your hands off!" I growled connecting my fist to his face.

"I would rather cut something else off," I heard Fili growl as the elf scramble to his feet and let out a hiss.

"Leave Glandir!" Saphira snarled as Fili helped her sit up. I ran next to her as she slightly shook in fear. She had a bruise forming on her cheek and eye, with scratches and bruises all over her body.

"Milis," I whispered brushing a damp piece of hair out of her face.

She just looked at me with shining shocked eyes, "You stopped him," she breathed in astonishment, "Why?"

"Why wouldn't I?" tears formed in her eyes as she smiled at me.

"Can we go back to the company?" Saphira as her bruised face slightly swelled.

"Yeah," Fili breathed helping her to her feet. I saw the bruises on her thighs and arms as she walked barefoot wearing different leather shorts and a leather corset over a loose white top that hung around her shoulders exposing her bruised chest.

"Írima, dinner has begun, please follow me," a she-elf emerged from the shadows. My eyes narrowed on her, she looked at Saphira with such disgust.

"I know," Saphira snapped making the elf scurry away as she winced in pain, "_Elves_," we walked down a hall I haven't travelled through before and I felt Saphira drift closer to me and Fili as she walked slightly behind us, her hands trembling.

When we got to the entrance to Elrond's dinning area I waved Fili forward and pulled Saphira aside, "Are you ok?" she couldn't look at me, "Milis, please!" my quiet plead sent her eyes to me.

She opened her mouth to explain then suddenly her eyes went wide as she looked over my shoulder, "I'll tell you later," she whispered practically sprinting to the table, sitting down and not looking up.

* * *

_Saphira —_

I couldn't look at the company, I don't even know why I decided to join them. I kept my head down as shame filled me.

_How could I be so blind? _I cursed myself, _I can't believe I actually thought he would give me Avaline's sword._

"Lassie?" Dwalin asked seeing my silence and I could feel everyones eyes on me now, "What happened to your arm? I thought you went to a healer," I slowly rose my head and the company, except for Thorin due to his absence, gasped. I slowly looked at them before looking at the plate before me, I was ashamed for allowing them to see me vulnerable.

"Who did this?" Bofur growled as I heard thunder rise in the dwarves chests, even Fili and Kili who know what happened.

"It's fine," I murmured brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"Fine?!" Gloin scoffed, "There is nothing 'fine' about this!"

"So tell us who did this!" Nori thundered, I glanced at the group and shook my head.

"It's nothing," I winced feeling my lip and eye swell.

"Milis," Fili whispered trying to coax me to telling the others what happened.

"Lads?" Balin asked Kili and Fili seeing that I wasn't going to say anything seeing that I was now drinking some elven wine. I sent them a pleading look before aimlessly poking at the unappetizing green food.

"Try it," Dori implored Ori, "Just a mouthful."

"I don't like green food," Ori dropped the piece of lettuce.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin asked digging through a salad bowl, his desperation for meat made me slightly chuckle.

"Have you seen how thin they are?" I pondered as Ori looked around the table.

"Have they got any chips?"

* * *

The elves were playing a very soft smooth melody that I had to force myself from falling asleep also making me wish the Forbidden String was playing instead, and that's saying something. I noticed Oin stuffed a napkin into his ear trumpet closing out the noise.

_If only we all could do that._

I kept eyeing the elf maidens in the room, seeing how they looked and I suddenly became self conscious of how I looked. Beaten, bruised, curvy and short.

"Something wrong?" Bombur asked seeing my glares to the maidens.

"No," he gave a glare and I sighed, "Well….kind of," my eyes looked at the blonde maiden who glided past us before looking to the fat red haired dwarf near me.

He caught my look at the blonde maiden and chuckled, "Don't worry lassie," I cocked an eyebrow at him, "They've got nothing on you."

"What?" I was bewildered.

"You have dwarf bones making you a perfect height, soft golden skin."

_When did he touch my skin again?_

"Eyes of precious gems," Bofur continued for his brother, "A warriors heart and far to skilled for your years," something told me that these weren't their own words.

"And quite beautiful on the battle field," Ori added making Dori send him a look, "You have the softest hair I have ever seen or touched."

_When did he touch my HAIR?! _

"Yes you have high cheeky bones and a hairless face, but," Bofur's words stopped the shame from filling me, "It makes you who you are," I looked at the three confused. They seemed to be reciting words someone had told them but didn't have the courage to tell her.

"What is Lumine's good light has gotten into you?" I asked as I saw Fili and Kili stiffen as if I refused something from them, then I saw Nori pocket a silver pepper shaker, "Nori!"

"Change the tune why don't you?" Nori snapped sending me a wink, "I feel like I'm at a funeral!"

"Did someone die?" Oin asked looked rather concerned.

"Alright lads!" Bofur announced then winked at me, "And lass, there's only one thing for it!" my worst fear in Rivendell with the dwarves came to life.

"Bofur no!" I hissed glancing to Lord Elrond.

"_There's an…." _he drew out the note before singing in his normal voice using his boots to make the tune, _"Inn, a merry old inn beneath an old grey hill,"_ the others joined in singing and banging the tune. Then Ori, of all dwarfs, began pulling me out of my seat.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Dancing!" he smiled before pulling me on the table with Fili and Kili. We began dancing around the table top, each of us switch partners to the beat. For once I smiled a real smile in Rivendell as my hair swayed on my lower back as Kili and Fili twirled me._  
"And there they brew a beer so brown  
That the Man in the Moon himself came down," _at the emphasis the dwarves put, Kili tossed me in the air and Fili gently slammed my feet to the table._  
"One night to drink his fill.  
The ostler has a tipsy cat  
that plays a five-stringed fiddle;  
And up and down he saws his bow  
Now squeaking high, now purring low," _the others began throwing food at us but with music or without, the princes leapt off the table bringing me with them._  
"Now sawing in the middle.  
So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,  
a jig that would wake the dead:  
He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune," _the two spun me out and pulled me between them making me giggle._  
"While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:" _I was lifted up once again, Kili's hands holding me just below my more than ample bust and making my abdomen seem tiny in his hands as he passed me to Fili. I was put back down and they twirled me fiercely in circles. _  
'"It's after three!' he said!" _the song ended and I suddenly stopped twirling, knocking into someone.

I looked up and froze. _Glandir._ I slowly began backing away from him as I carefully watched him, "I can't, I can't, I can't," I gasped moving towards the exit, he held something in his hands. Avaline's sword, making me run.

* * *

_Kili — _

I watched Saphira run out of the dinning hall when she saw **that elf**. I couldn't stand the pain he brought her. I want to rip his throat out, but I knew Thorin would not approve.

"I think that's our cue," Gloin grumbled seeing Thorin stand from Elrond's table looking worriedly to where Saphira vanished. My eyes narrowed on the elf that touched Saphira, he was holding something. A sword.

"I'll be taking that," Fili growled snatching the sword from his dainty hands and led the company out of the hall.

"Care to tell us what happened?" Thorin asked making me and Fili exchange a glance. I think both of us had a worried expression as we looked back to the company, explaining to them what happened to Saphira as we walked in the hall way outside our quarters.

"Why is she down playing this?!" Bombur growled, the large dwarf was not one for growling.

"I'm going to rip his hands off," Dwalin's words made me pause, first he didn't trust Saphira now he wants to defend her?

"Stop! You make yourself weak. He wins if you're weak!" I heard Saphira say in our quarters, "Why can't these heal faster?"

"She's talking to herself," Thorin muttered moving closer to the door. This is strange…Thorin was not the type to spy on someone.

"Lumine! What must I do?" her voice sounded like a musical plea making me move closer.

"You do realize that you will have to choose," Elrond's voice entered the air.

"He's suppose to be meeting us, Thorin," Balin muttered in my uncles ear but Thorin brushed him off, listening closer.

"I know! I just…" Saphira paused, "Can't think like that."

"The Prophecy stares that you will join the line of Durin like your **_real _**mother was suppose to," Elrond sighed, "You will ride Bailfire and become victorious. With only your Sisters weapon that can kill you!"

"But the prophecy has changed!" Saphira hissed, "You can feel it, don't lie!"

"Prophecy?" Oin asked.

"My heart is frozen! Only **_he _**can undo this curse! And he would rather see me DEAD than hear I live without it," Saphira seemed pained to be talking this curse, "Mahal! He killed his own sister to get to me! My _birth _mother!"

"I know, but you must realize that once you enter the mountain, Lumine will choose for you!," Elrond's robes moved making me angry, _what was he telling Saphira? _There has been too many secrets surrounding this girl, "It's you father or your mother's kind you must choose."

"It will always be my father's kind," Saphira growled.

"I must be going," Elrond's words made Thorin stiffen, "I have a meeting to attend."

"Fine," Saphira mused as Elrond left the quarters allowing us to enter.

"Saphira?" I gently asked seeing her back to us. She jumped, hand going to her thigh dagger, I could sense her worry as she snapped her head towards us with fearful eyes, but she sighed realizing it was only us.

"Oh," she smiled, "What took you so long?" she asked as we literally saw her bruises and cuts vanish before our eyes.

"Got lost," Oin grumbled first, "Damn elves and their mazes," he look a seat by his pack, clearly everyone was not happy with our meatless meal.

"Don't be so sour," Saphira sort of smiled, I could see the pain she was in, but she refused to openly show it.

"Why? This supper was pointless," Bifur said in Khuzdul.

"Aye! No meat! Nothing!" Dwalin howled making Saphira chuckle and shake her head, "I don't know how you did it!"

"Do you really think the Sister's actually ate that rubbish?" Saphira laughed walking over to the centre of the room, where she picked at an off colored stone using one of her knives to open it, "You might want to start a fire," then as if she was an angle sent from the Otherworld she pulled out large piles of meat and edible food.

"Oh! Lassie!" Bofur sighed running up to Saphira and lifting her in a hug while spinning in circles.

"Are you going to squish me to death or cook this?!" Saphira gasped from how tight Bofur was holding her. Dwalin, Bombur, Bofur and Bifur collected the food and started a fire. She leaned against a pillar as I slowly walked over to her, careful not to spook her.

"How did you know that was there?" I asked making her slightly snort.

She glanced over to me and chuckled, "This was the Sisters chambers, they hid these type of things because they couldn't survive on those meals. I nearly died," she simply shook her head and looked back to the company.

She made it seem so easy. To stand out. Never tormented for being taller than the other dwarves, or being skilled in archery, or even enjoying the outdoors more than the mines. She just smiled and acted as if it didn't bother her at all.

"Saphira?" an elf asked from the doorway making Saphira's face light up.

"Brutus!" she darted to the elf and HUGGED him! She looked like she saw the love of her life which made anger pulse through me. _She's trusting these elves way too much. _ She leaned back on the door, smiled the brightest smile I've ever seen. I could tell that I wasn't the only one unhappy by Saphira's liking to the elf, many of the company members were moving towards their weapons, especially after what happened, but they were willing to not make their movements not TOO obvious.

"It's been a while," Brutus's voice suddenly overcame the room. I didn't like the way Saphira looked at the elf. Not one bit.

"Yes, indeed," Saphira giggled. **_Giggled! _**"I've missed you," everyone looked at Fili and I, even Bilbo!

"As have I, as have I," Brutus sighed with such sadness.

"You didn't visit me," the piece of wood Fili held snapped, "As you promised, I'm quite hurt. After all what has happened," her eyes screamed betrayal making me clench my jaw so tight that I think it will crack.

"I know, but I had good reason," Brutus loudly mumbled running his fingers through _HER _hair! "Elrond didn't approve and Glandir…" he glanced to the small bruise on her wrist that quickly vanished.

"The fool won't listen!" Saphira rubbed her forehead in annoyance. _How could she do this?! She said she wasn't betrothed! _"But you listen, very well," she **smiled **at him.

"Yes, well it's taken some years to learn, but I think I've gotten it," Brutus chuckled, I watched his elvish ears prick up making him frown, "I must be going. I believe it is time."

Saphira's eyes saddened, "I will miss you, Brutus," she kissed her fingers placed them over her heart then pressed her fingers onto his. I expected him to return the gesture like Elrond had, but instead he kissed her forehead!

"I will miss you more than anything," he rose from his knees and left, with Saphira's eyes watching him leave filled with regret.

* * *

_Saphira — _

I watched Brutus walk away from me. _Poor elf. _I gave his back a small smile before turning to a now silent room. The thing I noticed was that Thorin, Balin and Gandalf were missing with poor Bilbo standing near me looking incredibly awkward.

"I am sorry that I interrupted," he stuttered.

"It's fine," I sighed patting him on the shoulder and walking back into the room. Bilbo simply nodded before hurrying out of the room. _What's wrong with him? _When I turned back around I could sense something was wrong. No one moved, no one spoke a word, their eyes just flickered between me, Fili and Kili as I made my way to my things which laid by the two princes.

_It was good to see Brutus. So many years have passed. He came to the Blue Mountains once, that was a joyful time. He always'd seem to bring a light with him when he visited the Sisters or when I heard of the times the Sisters came here. _

I could feel something in the air, and from what I gathered from both Gandalf's and Thorin's minds we would have to stay here for two nights in order for Lord Elrond to read the moon ruins.

_"__Saphira is more than capable to read these ruins, why do you insist it be me?" Elrond questioned Gandalf as they walked through a corridor._

_"__The dwarves already question Saphira's allegiance to you, for her AND you both to be able to read these ruins would put their trust in her in jeopardy."_

_"__Yes, of course," Elrond sighed thoughtfully, "But there is the prophecy…."_

"He was pretty," Bofur said breaking my hearing to Elrond and Gandalf, and the silence making everyone listen, and stare at me, Fili, and Kili.

"Bilbo?" I asked confuse, they've seen him for almost a few months and they're saying this now?

"No," Bofur rolled him eyes, "**_Brutus_**."

I was taken back a bit, "He is I guess…Beautiful is a word to describe elves," I replied, "Not handsome. I guess beautiful works…I really don't know. All elves are beautiful."

Suddenly Kili let out a groan and stormed out of the room while Fili stood and glared at me, "SERIOUSLY?!" Fili yelled then followed his brother muttering in Khuzdul before slamming the door shut making me jump.

I looked at the remaining dwarves in utter shock, "What happened?" I was too bewildered to find words, "I've never seen Kili and Fili so….angry." I guess thats the best word to describe their sudden rage.

"I would've never thought that _elven _males was your type," Nori responded throwing eye daggers at me.

I looked at them confused for a moment then realized their thinking, "Oh!" I felt a sudden burst of laughter escape my lips, they probably thought I was completely mad, "Me and Brutus?!" I fought the urge to continue to laugh, "No! No!" I tried to collect myself to explain, "Brutus was Tiatha's mate."

There was utter silence before Dori spoke, "What?" he sounded shock at my answer.

"In other words, Brutus was married to Tiatha before she died. He was suppose to come see me and the others so we could cast her off but he never came," I sighed before adding, "He's practically my brother!"

"So you aren't interested in him?" Dwalin asked making me want to gag.

"Goddess no! Brutus and Tiatha were expecting children when she died!" they finally seemed to realize the mistake made, "For me to take liking in a Sisters mate in unthinkable!" I paused realizing what I said, "And impossible…"

I felt Fili and Kili return, after all they were standing in the hall listening in to what I was saying, "So nothing is happening between you two?" Fili asked, _why was he so concerned?_

"Nothing," I sighed looking at him and Kili, "And trust me, elves are NOT my type," this caused the dwarves to laugh.

_At least I lightened the air, _I sighed before taking my bow and fixing the string while cleaning the intricate designs in the wood. The night continued like this and outside I could practically feel Glandir lurking in the hall's shadows.

"Saphira," Gloin said sitting next to me, I looked at the red head with an arched eyebrow, "You are watching the door as if it will speak."

I gave the wood panel one more glance before looking at him, "I'm scared," I whispered knowing that Fili and Kili told them what happened, it was quite obvious. Pulling out weapons, not letting me near the door, etc. Dwarves aren't the type to keep things down, "For what might be behind that door," I paused, "Or any door really."

"You're speaking of that elf, aren't you?"

"Glandir," I growled, "That's why I never wanted to return here, one of the many reasons."

"Because he would try to…" he paused, trying to find the right words.

"Yes, he also likes the thought of using the Sisters like toys," my eyes narrowed at the memory, "That is why this room is enchanted, allowing no one but the wanted inside. And he is certainly **unwanted**," I looked to Gloin, expecting him to ask more, but he simply nodded and walked over to where Bofur had food. I aimless walked around the quarters looking at all the books and such, things haven't changed a bit.

_Yes they have! The Sisters who brought you here are dead! _I silently growled to myself, stopping at one of the balconies looking at the stars. I would say I looked at the stars a lot, they are the one thing I knew that will always be there.

"Milis?" a soft voice asked. _Kili. _He was so angry and I don't know why, it hurt me to see him so upset. I looked over my shoulder and saw him standing him to me, eyes filled with an apology ready to burst out of him.

"Kili," I smiled as I breathed out his name, "Do not be sorry," he looked ashamed now.

"I am though, I was a jealous fool," his words struck me. _Jealous?_

"Jealous? Why would you be jealous?" I was utterly confused, there is nothing for him to be jealous of.

"Because you seemed so," he drew out the word to think for more, "Happy, to be near Brutus," I sighed hearing his words and leaned against the stone railing.

"I was happy," he looked away, "To see him again. Knowing that his time is near."

His head slightly perked up, "What do you mean?"

"Tiatha died about 6 summer moons ago and our mates cannot live long without us," I could feel the tears pricking my eyes, "I'm surprised he has lived this long," I glanced up to the sky and saw the one twinkling star, waving at me, "He is the last mate of the Sisters. Narateen didn't find her mate in a male, it was a half-breed beast she rode called Bane. Scarlet, Calla, Nala and I haven't found ours yet."

"That's who's left?" Kili whispered obviously trying to keep this private, but dwarves are so nosey that its impossible.

"It's only the twins and I actually," I breathed, "Scarlet died two summers ago. I've been searching for her body and weapons ever since," I saw Kili realize that I lied to the company earlier but he looked relieved to hear the truth.

"Why her weapons?" a new voice asked. **_Fili_**. I turned to him smiling. _He's not angry anymore as well._

"The Sisters of the Hunt are only hurt by one type of weapons," I looked at my sword, "Our own."

"What?" Fili stepped back.

"Any Sisters' weapon can harm us. When used against us the weapon will burn our skin at contact, that type of injury takes much time to heal."

"So you're search for your Sisters' weapons because?" Kili asked joining Fili at his side.

"Because creatures will use them against us. That's the only way we can die from a weapon because of the Goddess's protection over us."

"That's why you didn't fear Thorin's sword over your heart during the duel," Fili realized, this blue eyes filled with thought and re-thinking ever battle I have encountered with them.

"So by you collecting your Sisters' weapons," Kili started for me to finish.

"I could send them to the Goddess, allowing her to deliver them to her daughter when she needs them," Fili looked away, he's hiding something.

"Saphira! Kili, Fili come get something to eat before Bombur eats it all," Nori laughed by the small fire they made. The two laughed and looked at me, waiting for me to join them. They've accepted me. They barely knew me and yet they accept me as one of their own.

_For once in my life, I no longer feared dwarves._

* * *

**_AN: Hey there! WOW! Lots of emotion in this one right? So I don't really want to spend to much time in Rivendell because I kinda want to get a move on….I am still LOVING all of your reviews so don't stop sending them! I REALLY REALLY REALLY want to know who you WANT to see Saphira end up with, it's quite entertaining! I'll try to update soon!_**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


	8. Star Dust

**_AN: HERE WE GO AGAIN!_**

* * *

_Saphira —_

The next day most of the dwarves went into the meadow and some practicing while Dori, Ori and I stayed in the chambers. Ori wanted to continue some of his drawings and write a bit more, Dori stayed behind because he couldn't leave Ori alone with a female. _(For which I have no idea why.) _And I didn't want to run into Glandir because he still lurked outside in the hall.

"Ori," I started as I twirled **THE **Sister blade in my hand as I laid on the couch Fili and I shared yesterday.

"Yes?" he asked looking up from his journal with wide eyes because I've never talked to him directly before.

"Can you write something down for me?" he gave a smile and sat in front of me, "What I'm asking you to write for me is a healing charm," his eyes widened in excitement and he got himself ready, "It must be performed with this blade," I let him examine the blade before sketching it down and handing it back to me so I can safely stow it in my boot, "And the blade must carve open my chest and collect the blood from my heart," Ori seemed troubled but continued to write. I told him what must happen if someone in the company gets seriously injured. It took a while for he was writing in Khuzdul and Sister Tongue.

Hours went by as I explained in depth, the others returned in the late afternoon just before supper and I was still explaining what must be done.

"So they must do what?" Ori asked as I laid lazily on the couch with my head almost touching the floor.

"Plunge the blade into the wound while saying the chant," I repeated for the fourteenth time.

"What chant?" Fili asked walking into the chambers but stopped seeing the position I was in, "I see your boredom has taken its affects on you."

"Unfortunately yes," I sighed not moving from my spot as he sat next to me on the ground and putting a pillow where my head was slowly meeting the stone ground.

"Can this be said in Khuzdul?" Ori asked, I gave a sigh and shook my head making me slightly slide towards the ground.

"Sister Tongue is exactly the same as Khuzdul, pronounce the words as if you were speaking it. They just mean different things."

"So how do you say sweet?" Kili asked sitting directly in front of me. This made me pause as I thought of the word.

"I actually don't know. I don't think I've ever used or heard the word _'sweet' _in Sister Tongue," they both looked at my strangely then smiled.

_What were they up to?_

"I brought you something, knowing that you would be bored," he flashed me a smile I haven't seen before before handing me a book making me sit up.

_"__Sisters of the Hunt - Goddess Lumine__"_

"By the Goddess, how did you find this?" I asked gently stroking the blue leather cover with a silver star branded on the front.

"I went to the library," his words made my eyebrows arch, "An elf help me find it, he was particularly worried that I knew of the Sisters, why?"

I smiled and looked down at the book, "Elves have been our record holders for many moons. They are not very fond of others learning of our presence."

"You must be hiding something for being so secretive," Fili said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I gave him a look that made Kili smile.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know," I teased opening the pages of the book. There were pictures of the Sisters, songs were sung, rituals performed and the story of our Lumine.

"You look sad," Fili whispered after what seemed like forever. I glanced up from my reading for a long time since it now grew dark.

"I am," I breathed my fingers going over Avaline's picture in the book, "I thought Glandir had her sword," I pointed to the one in the picture, "They were close but not mates. I swear I saw him holding it during dinner," I looked at his eyes as he struggled to look at me.

I saw guilt fill Fili's eyes as he looked away from me, "He did," anger pulsed through me.

"That _elf_! Evil and conniving little bast-" I growled slamming the book shut.

"I have it!" Fili interrupted my rant, he looked scared probably thinking that I was going to be angry at him.

I blinked as relief rushed through me, "What?" I breathed, "What-how did you know?" I completely turned to him in utter amazement. He took the sword form Glandir without knowing the risks.

"I saw how troubled you were when you saw it," he slowly reached into his coat, holding the sword with two hands as if it would break.

Suddenly the door swung open, "DON'T GIVER HER THAT SWORD, _DWARF!_" Glandir slurred dropping a goblet from his grip.

"Glandir," I sighed standing up and saw all the dwarves stand up as well.

_Well this is a new approach._

* * *

_Fili—_

The happiness on Saphira's face vanished when she heard the elf's voice.

"Glandir," she sighed as her eyes went annoyed, but also scared. As she stood I stepped in front of her and marched up to the very drunk elf.

"Oh! Look here! The dwarves are protecting **it**!" Glandir slurred as Saphira glared at him.

"Glandir go! You're drunk. Leave before you say or do something stupid!" Saphira snapped as the rest of the company stood ready to intervene.

"Like what, _mutt_," Saphira's eyes narrowed as she slightly flinched.

"Mutt?" I scoffed, "She is no mutt!"

"Oh! So you didn't tell your little toy!" Glandir smiled darkly at me. Anger came through me and I was ready to hit him square through the jaw but Saphira's voice stopped me.

"Glandir! Don't!" Saphira growled in a hushed tone as she stepped on the door frame.

"Oh? You're scared your little _friends _will abandon you?" Glandir smiled then in a blur grabbed Saphira holding her back against his front with an odd looking dagger by her chest. I pulled out my two swords and heard the others grab their weapons as well, "Like your Sisters did!"

Remembering what Saphira said about weapons I began to worry as I glanced to Kili, but when I looked back to her, Saphira's eyes were wide with fear, "Saphira?"

She struggled against his grip, "Where did you get that?!" she gasped in horror.

"Oh come on! Did you think I couldn't her THE marking blade from Avaline?" Glandir hissed into her ear. She flinched away form his mouth, "Oh? The old one knows what I speak of!"

"Aye. That is the blade Thror created to mark all half-bloods, allowing all to know who they were," Glandir smiled at Balin's words.

"What do you mean?" I asked still watching Saphira, her eyes shined but no tears came to them as the blade got closer to the right side of her chest.

"He means," Glandir slightly slurred, "That Saphira's dear _precious _Sisters were half-bloods," I froze and so did everyone else.

"Saphira, is that true?" Kili breathed, I couldn't find words to say.

"Yes!" Saphira cried as Glandir moved the blade closer to her skin.

"And tell them of your parents," Glandir laughed seeing how scared Saphira was.

"Dwarven! I am of dwarven blood," Saphira growled eyeing Glandir.

"But who is your mother?" Glandir smirked as he looked me dead in the eye before answering his own question, "Man."

"Prove it," Dwalin growled, something about this seemed wrong as Glandir grabbed Saphira's left hand and stabbed the blade into her palm.

Saphira let out the most agonizing scream as the blade touched her skin. I could practically hear her skin burning.

"If she is a half-blood, a star will be placed on her palm," Balin said coming next to me. Glandir yanked the blade out and tossed her to me as she held her hand. She leaned heavily into me as she kept her hand in a tight fist, she felt so weak, like all the energy in her was taken from her.

Slowly, she unclenched her fist and she let out a sob seeing a star burned into her palm.

"The MUTATION is real!" Glandir laughed before dropping to the ground passed out.

"Saphira?" I almost gasped as she yanked herself away from me, holding her burnt hand.

"I-" she looked at all of us with scared, guilty eyes, "I'm sorry," she ran out of the room, jumping over Glandir's body and left my sight. But I didn't move, I didn't speak a word. I couldn't believe it. The legends were true, but also _very _wrong.

* * *

_Saphira —_

"Brutus!" I sobbed entering the library, knowing that he would be here.

"Saphira?" a voice came but it wasn't Brutus'. Thorin. Shame filled me, I couldn't see him, not now.

"Thorin," I cleared the sob from my throat as he came into the light, but he already heard it.

"What happened?" Thorin asked as he saw me hide my burning hand, "Why aren't you with Fili or Kili?"

I was taken back a bit as confusion hit me like a wave, "Why would I be with Fili or Kili?"

"You are inseparable," he slightly smiled, "Come here, there's no need to hid the make that the _elf _gave you. I can help," I followed him to the sitting area as I held my hand.

"You knew?" I breathed sitting down, looking cautiously at the dwarven king before me, Thorin was NOT known for a cool temper.

"The moment you spoke in Sister Tongue," his eyes bored into me, "You've hurt everyone in unimaginable ways. We accepted you, took you in on our quest, and some have even become taken by you."

"And now they don't?" I felt like sobbing, but I knew that I couldn't. Both physically and mentally.

"No, we're just hurt that you didn't tell us sooner! That they had to find out by a drunk elf instead of you!"

I flinched at his words, "I know, I know!" I practically cried, "I was afraid. I was afraid that I would be hunted by you. Like when I was a child."

"You were afraid of us?" Thorin didn't know this. I saw the hurt in his eyes. Then they darkened, "Why?"

"Because I have been hunted by my own family. That is why we hid! We were afraid of earning this!" I held my marked hand to him and flinched at the sight of it.

"You should've told us," Thorin softly said, "Some have become attached."

I went numb at his words, "That is impossible," I breathed standing up, "No one can feel that way towards me!"

Thorin's eyes darkened even more as he too stood, "Has that mark blinded you?! Who couldn't feel that way towards you?! Your heart is accepting, your protective and strong, and your willing to end your life for the company," he took my injured hand into his.

"I'm sorry. I can't accept anything like that."

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE AFTER THIS QUEST I WILL BE DEAD!" I screamed, "No matter what happens I will die! I have been exposed and the hunt has been continued! I can't keep running! Not now since you know I exist! The Order is gone! My curse will end me and NO ONE can stop that!" I saw Thorin physically freeze at my words. I knew he was thinking of my words and what they meant.

"Saphira," he started but the pressure he put on my hand made me wince, he stopped his first thought and sighed, "Let me see this."

For twenty minutes he wrapped my hand in utter silence. Thorin was betrayed and hurt, so was the rest of the company. I could feel the others hurt, but mostly betrayed.

_Some have become taken by you…._

_Why aren't you with Fili or Kili…._

_Some have grown attached…._

Thorin's words echoed in my mind, almost driving me crazy.

"You better get back," Thorin sighed as I heard the library door open. I raised an eyebrow at him, "You're still part of the company, I cannot leave you **_here_**."

"The lads are worried about you," Balin's calm voice soothed me.

"I guess I have to face them sometime," I sighed standing up.

"I do not know what you will see in there," his words made me weakly smile.

"On the day of my birth my mother was beheaded in front of me," I turned around and walked to the doorway before pausing, "I fear this will be much worse."

I didn't know what to expect when I arrived back at the quarters. Glandir was gone but the marking blade was stabbed into the door frame. _Dwalin. _I glanced inside and saw all the dwarves merry and cheerful. I didn't want them to be unhappy. So I stood there and watched.

Bombur sat on a wooden table that creaked under his weight. Bofur tossed him a piece of meat and the slight add of weight made the table buckle and send Bombur crashing to the floor.

The room exploded into laughter and I release a small laugh but stopped. I didn't deserve to laugh with them. I _hurt _them. I _betrayed _their trust.

"How's your hand?" a soft voice asked, I heard his foot stepped stop slightly behind my right shoulder.

"Fine," I glanced over seeing Fili, I was expecting someone else "It will scar ad leave the outline of a silver star," I shrugged and turned back to the room, "I was bound to get it someday."

Fili came closer to me, close enough to feel his hot breath on the right side of my neck.

"I left the sword on the balcony," immediately I turned to him shocked, he could've kept it and used it against me. Our bodies were so close that I didn't even notice.

"You…what?" I gasped but he simply gave me a small smile and stepped even closer. Our chest were touching now.

"It is not mine to keep, it doesn't belong to any of us," Fili sighed running his hand soothingly through a small piece of my hair, down my neck and arm before stopped before my hand. I looked up at him with grateful eyes.

My next words weren't my own, "Do you want to see the Goddess collect it?" He looked slightly shocked, but simply nodded. I allowed him to show me where he placed Avaline's sword, seeing it beautifully placed in the moonlight, "Stand here," he did as I told and looked at me. The others were now watching us, their once angry eyes now curious.

"What are you doing?" Kili asked placing down his book and walked to us. I waited for the others to speak but none did. _Weird._

"Watch," Fili hissed as I sent myself into Deep Prayer.

"Bandia Lumine, a chur ar na hairm isteach sa saol eile," I gracefully circled around the two as they stood in the moonlight, "Goddess Lumine, take these weapons into the Otherworld," I translated walking behind them, "Ceadaigh do níon fíor iad a úsáid TI ina am an ghátair iontach," I felt the Sisters grow near, "Allow your true daughter to use them in her time of great need," I looked at his sea-blue green eyes, "Deannaigh réalta sa spéir, bainidh le mo chraiceann le gach do ghlóir," I heard Bofur play his flute, I slightly smiled, "Star dust in the sky, touch my skin with all your glory," I saw the stars begin to shimmer, "Agus ar chumas mo maité a fháil dom go luath, sula ardaíonn an ghealach deireanach de Autmn," I saw Ori writing down everything, "And allow my mate to find me soon, before the last moon of Autmn rises," I faced the sword, head slightly tilted to the sky, arms to a bent position in oder to accept their blessing, "Ó do Saphira leath-fola, Aicim ar an tSiúr atá ar leagtar arm os mo chomhair," I saw the dust begin to fall, "From your half-blood Saphira, I call upon the Sister who's weapon lays before me," I smiled at my own words, "Iarr mé amháin agus gan ach ceann amhá a shábháil dom ó mo héagóracha agus thug mé ceart. Tá mé leatsa a Bend agus mise chun múnla. Lig an feall ar a healed agus an gortú wounder," I felt the dust touch my skin making it glow, "I ask one and only save me from my wrongs and led me right. I am yours to bend and yours to mold. Let the betrayed be healed and the wounder hurt," Fili and Kili glanced at each other, "Beannaigh a bheith i bhfianaise réalta riamh buan an bandia ar. Bless be in the Goddess's ever lasting star light."

The star dust still fell on top of me, mostly my hair and arms but it gently landed on the outer reaches of my face and eye lids, "What now?" Kili asked as I walked behind them and softly pushed on their shoulders telling them to kneel. I glanced back and saw the others doing so as well, their eyes captivated by the spell, Bofur continued to play and sent me a slight wink.

"Watch, this is my favorite part," I whispered as the dust formed together into a form. Slowly we watched the sword glow as the star dust form of Avaline came into out view, "You can ask her one question before she leaves if you wish."

"You ask," Kili smiled, "She's your sister," I slowly stood and made myself present.

"Avaline," I tried to stay strong, but seeing her made me physically weaken.

"Saphira!" she smiled holding her arms out, I ran forwards and collapsed into her frame. Man and Elvish. She body towered over mine and her thin arms were like feathers on my skin, "Oh our little bird," tears filled my eyes, "We are so proud. You've met your fathers people and accepted them. That is something we never do," I heard the company collectively gasp at her words.

"I miss you. All of you," I sadly smiled, "It's not the same. I no longer yearn for spring. Where I run from the Southern Isles and meet you on the mountain before returning to the falls."

"I know. Training in the meadows, tracking down merchants and silently guarding them," she glanced at the company behind me, "Spying on our families people, yearning to be part of them," she placed a hand over my heart, "To feel love," she realized what she said out loud, "An unknown concept to those without a mate," she quickly covered.

"Scarlet?" I whispered.

Avaline shook her head, "She's still the Keep," I sighed.

"I will find them," I slightly growled making Avaline chuckle.

"You always do," Avaline smiled but then she looked to the sky and frowned, "Your question?" our time was cutting short.

"Will I find him?" I know it sounded selfish but I had to know, especially after hearing the prophecy, "I mean is he close enough for me to see? Avaline you must tell me," she slightly brightened before her dust form began to slowly break away piece by piece.

"He is closer than you think. Eyes like something else and hands strong yet soft. He protects you without an oath," my mind wondered the possibilities, "You already love him, but you don't feel or know it yet."

Her hands and sword began to lift into the breeze. Trailing upwards into the sky like paper lanterns do. Each light shining bright like a child's first laugh. I fell to my kneels as her words stung and wrapped around me like a blanket.

"Saphira?" Fili asked, I could hear the pain in his voice as he watched me gently hold myself but the others couldn't.

"Best to leave her be," Balin said. He was back from his meeting with Elrond, which meant Thorin would be back.

"They brought your clothes lassie, they put them by your pack," Dori said gruffly, he was too angry. I felt eyes on me, waiting for my response but one came. I watched the stars and felt myself fighting the urge to just run.

_"__Brutus!" _Tiatha's voice traveled from the sky.

_"__My love," _his voice soon followed.

"Goddess, thank you for easing his pain," I wanted to cry out but I simply tried to keep it to myself, but I could tell the others heard my words. I rose to my feet and went to where my real clothes were.

The elves mended and fixed my top and extended the back to act as a vest backing. They fixed my shorts and made matching leggings as well. I gathered my clothes while pushing the shorts into my pack. I walked over to the changing screen hearing muttered comments about half-bloods and their standards.

Shame filled me immediately. But I cannot blame them or act as if this is new. Most treated me like this already.

_Just as I started to trust them._

"Pack your things, be ready to move before dawn," Thorin quietly commanded as I resurfaced to the room wearing my own top, leggings and boots, "Saphira you know how to get out of here undetected correct?"

How he knew that was beyond me, but I simply nodded, "Aye, I can get us past the guards unseen and far from here before they realize we are gone."

The dwarves sent me glares but got back to packing their things. I did the same before walking over to the hidden storage area under the floor where I pulled out the meat and made it look as if we intended to stay longer.

"Who's packs are these?" Ori asked as he saw the packs I pulled out from the hole and placed them around the room.

"My sisters'," I gulped, "They won't be needing them," I sat back down on the couch that Fili abandoned and got ready for sleep.

"Why's that?" he slightly smiled, he was too sweet for his own good.

"They're dead," his eyes widened and with that I pulled my cloak over my body and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Kili —_

I watched Saphira lay down and glance over to Ori, "They're dead," were her final words before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"You should get some sleep, these next few days will be long," Fili said sitting next to me.

"Do you ever wonder about her?" I blurted out, it was quiet sentence only for Fili to hear.

"Wonder about what?" his eyes not leaving Saphira's sleeping face.

"Why so many things happen to her? Why she trusts us?" I paused and glanced to my hands, "Why she doesn't run," my brother looked at me with sad eyes.

"I do," he sighed and leaned against the wall, twirling the blade that Glandir used on Saphira in his hands, "I also wonder why Thorin has kept her this long. Apparently he knew all this time, but," Fili paused as we both looked to our uncle who was slowly falling asleep, "I think he knows something else," I looked at him confused. Fili simply shook his head, telling me that this wasn't the place or time to be talking of uncle, "To be honest I'm somewhat jealous of Saphira."

I was taken back for a second, "Why?"

Fili looked at her again and smiled, this look was unfamiliar to me, "She's gone so many places, done so many things," I watched his eyes tracking Saphira's every movement, even the slightest thing like snuggling closer to her pillow made his eyes smile, "She's an unknown and doesn't have to worry about pleasing anyone."

I let out a small chuckle, "She has to please her goddess," I reminded him.

"That's different," Fili sighed before looking to me, "She's not next in line for the throne," I should've known this was coming. Fili never liked the idea of being king, he wanted to be free and see the world. Travel to new places and make a name for himself before taking that position of power.

"She's the leader of her people," I suggested remembering Gandalf's words so many weeks ago.

"People?" Fili smirked, "Yes, her last two sisters and herself."

We both looked at each other for a moment. I don't know what my brother was thinking but I knew what I was. _I was curious of who would be my ONE. Dwarves only fall in love once and well, I wasn't sure if I would ever find her. Women are rare and they always seem to be taken when I talk to them. They're interested in warriors. Who have thick beards and battle scars. Not scruffy archers. _I don't know why I was thinking of it. Probably Saphira talking about 'mates' and things like that. Fili gave a sad smile before standing up and walking over to his pack, which was right next to Saphira. _He wouldn't have an issue finding his ONE. He was a warrior and you could already see his beard coming in nice and thick. _I saw Saphira smile in her sleep as Fili sat down, she probably sensed his presence and felt something. A small smile came to my face when I saw her turn away and faced the back of the couch. I too stood and sat down on my bedroll next to my brother and Saphira.

"Or taerin," Saphira breathed. I couldn't tell if she was speaking Khuzdul or Sister Tongue. But I did know that in Khuzdul it meant _'My love.'_ Fili also heard this and smiled. Something inside me said that she didn't say that on purpose, but the question is: To who?

* * *

**_AN: Hey there! Wasn't that a bundle of fun! WOW! I loved writing that one! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review, I just love hearing from you guys! The poll I mentioned a bit ago is still in my profile so check it out! Until next time!_**

**_Xoxo - Scar_**


End file.
